


snapchat (ethan nestor/crankgameplays)

by xoxogracexo



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Apocalypto_12 - Freeform, CrankGameplays - Freeform, Ethan Nestor - Freeform, F/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Snapchat, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 22,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxogracexo/pseuds/xoxogracexo
Summary: who knew what would happen by adding a blue-haired boy on snapchat? (also found by me on quotev and wattpad)





	1. added me

**_DING!_ **

I heard and pressed the home button on my phone. The screen lit up as I glanced at my screen.

It read: _snapchat: content hidden_

I clicked on the notification and put in my password to unlock my phone.

It pulled up my recently added and it read:

>   _ **crankgameplays** has recently added you_

Who the hell is that?


	2. famous

I added him back and screenshotted his snapchat to send to my friend Jess. She talks to so many guys she might've given one of the losers my snapchat.

As if I would be _that_ desperate.

But as I looked at his icon he doesn't look like a fuckboi at all. His ghost icon is smiling at me and it almost seems too pure. He's wearing a sweatshirt with his hood up, slightly covering his floppy, cerulean hair. His pale face is covered in acne. He seems different from the regular tan skinned, quiffed, brown and the occasional blonde-haired guys I meet on here.

I heard another ding and saw a message from Jess.

 

> _**bestie (jess):** I'm not sure. He's not in my friends list on sc. Let me look him up, he sounds kinda familiar._
> 
> _**me:** okay. just let me know what you find._

5 minutes later I got another ding. It's Jess.

 

> _**bestie (jess):** umm em?_
> 
> _**me:** what's wrong?_
> 
> _**bestie (jess):** he's famous_.

 


	3. mistakes aren't so bad

 

> _**me:** wdym famous??_
> 
> _**bestie (jess):** I mean he's famous. He's a YouTuber. Crankgameplays is the name of his channel, but he's featured on another channel called Markiplier. He has even more subscribers than him._
> 
> _**me:** woah, but how did he get my sc?_
> 
> _**bestie (jess):** idk. it wouldn't hurt to ask him_
> 
> _**me:** yeah...ig i'll ask_

Right as I sent the text I saw a snapchat notification from him.

I returned to snapchat and opened his message.

 

> _**crankgameplays:** Hi, is this Emily?_
> 
> _**me:** um, I'm sorry, but no its not._
> 
> _**crankgameplays:** oh woops. My bad. Sorry I guess I added the wrong person..._
> 
> _**me:** it's okay hehe_
> 
> _**crankgameplays:** im probably bothering you rn. ig i'll go..._
> 
> _**me:** no wait. I don't rlly have anyone to talk to rn. let's keep talking_
> 
> _**crankgameplays:** alright. ig it wouldn't hurt to talk to you_
> 
> _**me:** okay first question and I hope it's not too personal but, who's Emily?_
> 
> _**crankgameplays:** Emily?_
> 
> _**me:** the girl that you mistook me for?_
> 
> _**crankgameplays:** ohh right...she used to go to high school with me and I thought my friend gave me her sc but he must've gave me a different one that led me to you._
> 
> _**me:** oh that's too bad. You seem pretty nice. What's your name anyways?_
> 
> _**crankgameplays:** I didn't tell you already?_
> 
> _**me:** no I don't think so?_
> 
> _**crankgameplays:** sorry...it's ethan :) and your name is?_
> 
> _**me:** it's Ember_
> 
> _**crankgameplays:** you must be pretty hot huh_
> 
> _**me:** umm, excuse me?_
> 
> _**crankgameplays:** ya know cause you give off a lot of heat._
> 
> _**me:** ??_
> 
> _**crankgameplays:** it's because of your name. Your name is a piece of coal that burns in a fire..._
> 
> _**me:** I can't believe you tried to..._
> 
> _**crankgameplays:** it would've been funny if you got the joke._
> 
> _**me:** I got it, it just wasn't funny..._
> 
> _**crankgameplays:** you just don't have a sense of humor_
> 
> _**me:** nah, you just don't know how to tell a good joke._
> 
> _**crankgameplays:** pssh, you could never defeat me!_
> 
> _**me:** bet on it._
> 
> _**crankgameplays:** okay i have a proposition! If you tell your best joke and I'll tell you mine we can find out from that._
> 
> _**me:** why are you using big words?_
> 
> _**crankgameplays:** what big words?_
> 
> _**me:** 'I have a proposition' who says that?_
> 
> _**crankgameplays:** I do :(_
> 
> _**me:** well you're weird_
> 
> _**crankgameplays:** ik :)))_
> 
> _**me:** anyways...you can go first_
> 
> _**crankgameplays:** no I already told one before. Besides I see what you're doing. You wanna go last because you can't think of one! Hmm_
> 
> _**me:** no actually I just didn't wanna go first and then it would be too good for you to tell yours_
> 
> _**crankgameplays:** right...anyways, your joke madam_
> 
> _**me:**  why wouldn't the shrimp share his treasure?_
> 
> _**crankgameplays:** why?_
> 
> _**me:** Because he was a little shellfish :)_
> 
> _**crankgameplays:** hehe. not bad, not bad but I've got a better one_
> 
> _**me:** I doubt it...but you can try_
> 
> _**crankgameplays:** Woah! I can't believe after all that shit, they're back together._
> 
> _**me:** Who?_
> 
> _**crankgameplays:** My butt-cheeks._
> 
> _**me:** i-_
> 
> _**crankgameplays:** it's great right?_
> 
> _**me:** I have no words..._
> 
> _**crankgameplays:** it's the best_
> 
> _**me:** whatever you say_
> 
> _**crankgameplays:** I'll take that as a yes_
> 
> _**me:** suurre...anyways do you want me to change your name now since ik your name?_
> 
> _**crankgameplays:** Oh yeah! Since I won you have to put 'THE BEST JOKE TELLER EVER'_
> 
> _**me:** I am not doing that_
> 
> _**crankgameplays:** fine then I'll block you and your won't have anyone to talk to_
> 
> _**me:** you wouldn't_
> 
> _**crankgameplays:** try me_
> 
> _**me:** fine ill do it..._
> 
> I send and change it to his requested name. He won't believe me if I don't show him so I screenshot it and send it to our chat.
> 
> _**me:** [image attched] happy?_
> 
> _**THE BEST JOKE TELLER EVER:** yes_
> 
> _**me:** now that I've changed your name you have to change mine._
> 
> _**THE BEST JOKE TELLER EVER:** yeah ig that's only fair_
> 
> _**me:** I want you to put 'MY FAVORITE PERSON EVER ❤' heart emoji included._
> 
> _**THE BEST JOKE TELLER EVER:** do I have to?_
> 
> _**me:** yes and don't forget to screenshot it!_
> 
> _**THE BEST JOKE TELLER EVER:** [image attached] is this good enough for you?_
> 
> _**me:** it's great_
> 
> _**THE BEST JOKE TELLER EVER:** well I gtg cause I have stuff to do but I'll talk to you later?_
> 
> _**me:** okay but what do you have to do?_
> 
> _**THE BEST JOKE TELLER EVER:** you'll see ;)_
> 
> _**me:** okay...bye_


	4. "we're just friends."

** _Ethan's P.O.V._ **

As I sent her the last message, Tyler hopped down on the sofa next to me.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked while he tried to get a peek of me and Ember's conversation on Snapchat.

"No one," I lied while I clicked my phone off and got up from the sofa.

"Mhm. I'll find out who it is sooner or later Ethan. Don't think this isn't over. Even if I have to get Mark or even Kathryn and Amy, I'll find out who it is," he smirked and I shook my head in response.

I keep my phone on me 24/7 so they don't have a chance on stealing it.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try," I chuckled and headed downstairs with Tyler to Mark's recording room.

"So, what are we doing today anyway?" I asked him, changing the subject.

"Not sure. I didn't ask them yet," he said as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, Mark what are we filming to-" I cut off when Mark whipped around smirking with his pink mustache with a matching bowtie.

"Hiii, Ethan. How are you today?" he said, initiating his warfstache voice.

I must've had a confused look because Kathryn came up and said, "He's bringing back Warfstache for _Markiplier TV_ scene. We're doing _Disc of Riches_."

"Ohh. Right. I forgot that was today. I'll go get dressed."

After Mark/Warfstache shot 'the man in the stupid vest' otherwise known as Tyler, Amy and I had to run away offset, but as we did I tripped and I fell on my chest first to the floor.

I tried to get up but was pushed back down by a semi-lightweight on my back and felt a hand slip into my right back pocket and take out something small.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked and I suddenly realize what they've grabbed.

_My phone._

"I GOT IT GUYS!" Amy cheered as I heard a few sets of feet rushing over and looked up at Mark, Kathryn, and Tyler.

"NO! That's my property, you thieves! You have no right!" I yelled as I struggled underneath Amy. Even though she was light I wasn't strong enough to push even her off me.

"I told you Ethan and you didn't listen. You don't lie and keep secrets from us," Tyler said as Mark grinned.

Amy gave it to Kathryn who gave it to Tyler and Tyler gave it to Mark.

"Haha. I bet you don't even know my password!"

"Really, Ethan? I've seen you put your password in a thousand times. You can even see the thumb imprints on the screen. I'm not that dumb," Mark laughed as I accepted my fate and stopped struggling.

"Who's 'MY FAVORITE PERSON EVER ❤'?" Tyler asked and I sighed.

"Ember, she's just a friend," I said hoping that would be enough for them, but it wasn't.

"Then why did you put a heart there?"

"It's a long story. Is this over yet?"

"No!" they all said at once.

"You haven't had a girlfriend let alone talked to someone in awhile Ethan. It hurts us that you didn't tell us anything." Mark said and I immediately felt bad.

"Look guys. I feel bad that I didn't tell you about it, but nothing is going on. She just wanted to talk to me and we had a good chat. I might talk to her again, but I promise it won't go anywhere. How can you get off of me please Amy?" I asked and she reluctantly took her weight off of me.

As I filmed the rest for the _Markiplier TV_ video, my mind went back to what I said to them earlier.

_"I promise it won't go anywhere."_

The phrase repeated over and over in my head, but that tiniest twitch in my brain tells me that I'm lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: all rights are reserved to Markiplier from me mentioning Disc of Riches from Markiplier TV.  
> (I don't wanna take any chances.)


	5. "but I thought I was your best friend?"

 

> _**bestie (jess):** soo?_
> 
> _**me:** so what?_
> 
> _**bestie (jess):** did you find out why he added you?_
> 
> _**me:** oh. right..._
> 
> _**bestie (jess):** what did he say?_
> 
> _**me:** he said it was by mistake..._
> 
> _**bestie (jess):** oh. I'm sorry :(_
> 
> _**me:** it's okay because we're practically best friends now_
> 
> _**bestie (jess):** WHAT? wdym?_
> 
> _**me:** we talked and now he thinks he's better at telling jokes than me, but I only let him win cause he's cute._
> 
> _**bestie (jess):** but I thought I was your best friend?_
> 
> _**me:** you are and he is too!_
> 
> _**bestie (jess):** but you can't have two best friends..._
> 
> _**me:** fine. You're my first best friend and he's my second. Happy?_
> 
> _**bestie (jess):** yes _
> 
> _**me:** are you sure you don't know him? You two sound similar._
> 
> _**bestie (jess):** positive._
> 
> _**bestie (jess):** can I come over today?_
> 
> _**me:** hmm idk_
> 
> _**bestie (jess):** please?! I'll do the dishes! I'll clean your room! I'll do your laundry!_
> 
> _**me:** you know me well enough that I have a dishwasher, I clean my room 24/7, and I usually do your laundry._
> 
> _**bestie (jess):** ...yeah ig that's true but if I'm there it won't be so lonely in your apartment._
> 
> _**me:** okay, you got me._
> 
> _**bestie (jess):** YAY! I'll be there in 15! We'll talk more about the blue boy when I get there ;)_
> 
> _**me:** great..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys Ik this chapter isn't that long compared to the other chapters but this is just a part one and in the next chapter it will still be Ember and Jess hanging out I just wanted to cut it off here because next chapter will be longer hopefully!   


	6. "i'm gonna regret this."

"Okay, so here's what I know about the blue boy," Jess said as she sat down on the couch with me.

"I told you I don't want to hear it. I know he's famous and that's already too much information," I said and focused my eyes back on the screen.

"Ah, come on Em! Not even just one YouTube video?"

I sighed.

_I'm gonna regret this._

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to just watch one."

_12 hours later_

I had gone through two bags of popcorn, a pizza, two liters of soda, and one and a half containers of Oreos while watching his videos.

I glanced at the clock. It's five minutes till six a.m. I had been watching _12 hours_ of videos.

From the videos collaborating with his friends to his _Mr. Massagy_  series and reading comments videos. I've even watched his _Hit it Fergie_ video. I suddenly realized something other than how many videos I've watched.

"Jess," I shook her.

She stirred but didn't wake up.

"Jess, wake up!" I shouted in her ear.

Luckily I moved back just before her head perked up and she fell off of the couch. She pulled herself back up and laid back down with her head in my lap.

"What's wrong?"

"Listen! I've watched 12 hours of his videos. _12 hours!_ I know I can't talk to him without mentioning his videos. I know his birthday is October 24th, 1996. He's from Maine and is allergic to peanuts like me. He loves pineapple on pizza which is slightly cute and disgusting at the same time. I know too much about him though. This is bad! I can't talk to him about this amount of information I know about him!" I said and ran my fingers through my hair, breathing hard.

Jess sat up and put her hands on my shoulders.

"I should've known you couldn't resist but it's going to be fine. If you need help on what to say to him just message or call me or something. As long as you don't watch any more videos it won't be bad. Just store the information back into your brain and don't let it come out. Now, are you okay?" she asked and I nodded.

She let go of my shoulders but wrapped them back around and squeezed me.

"You wanna go get breakfast?" she asked and I laughed.

"It's six a.m. No one is going to be open this early," I said but she waved my statement away.

"We'll find something, I'm sure."

 


	7. "you don't even know what she looks like?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took me forever to post because it wouldn't let me put the yellow hear emoji by Ember's name and then it would on let me put a little bit of a chapter at a time but I hope you guys like it!

_**[(Song: Would You Be So Kind by dodie)](https://youtu.be/lRW1JcSRPgU) ** _

_**Ethan's P.O.V.**_

> _**MY FAVORITE PERSON EVER ❤:** hey are you up?_
> 
> _**me:** yeah I just woke up, why?_
> 
> _**MY FAVORITE PERSON EVER ❤:** I just need someone to talk to that's all. My friend had to leave for work so I only you and my dog Elvis to talk to, and he doesn't speak English so..._
> 
> _**me:** well I'm glad you chose me to talk to cause I'm bored as well. I've been thinking about getting a dog but I'm not sure. What breed is Elvis?_
> 
> _**MY FAVORITE PERSON EVER ❤:** he's a pug and since he's little, he is very easy to take care of and train. Ik you're probably busy most of the time, but you could probably just take him with you on a trip or something. Or if you can't take him with you, you could just train him enough that he won't potty on the floor. I mean but it's your choice..._
> 
> _**me:** hehe..._
> 
> _**MY FAVORITE PERSON EVER ❤:** what's so funny?_
> 
> _**me:** you said potty_
> 
> _**MY FAVORITE PERSON EVER ❤:** r u serious _
> 
> _**MY FAVORITE PERSON EVER ❤:** you're so immature I hate you_
> 
> _**me:** _ _Umm, I can't believe you said that!1!1! I feel victimized right now and you really hurt my feelings. I_ _guess you're not my favorite person ever anymore_

She still is my favorite person, excluding Tyler, but I think it would just look better if I just kept it simple.

 

 

> _**ember:** how could you! Well, guess what? You're not the best joke teller ever anymore either! _
> 
> **_me:_ ** _EMBER! NOOO!_

I screeched until Tyler came running into the room. 

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked, out of breath.

"E-ember said I wasn't the best joke teller ever anymore. HOW COULD SHE SAY THAT TYLER?"

"Is that for real the reason why you were yelling about just now?" he sighs. "She's got a point anyway. Your jokes are always very awkward or overused." 

"That's not true!" I defended and he cackled.

"Oh really? Tell me your best jokes right now, and it can't be one you've already used or one of Mark's either." 

"Deal. Okay, so umm..." I thought for a minute. "Ooh, ooh! I got it. Okay, so what did the fish say to the octopus after hide and seek?" 

"What?" He sighed, unimpressed. 

"I knew you had camouflage, but I didn't know it was that good!" I laughed, but Tyler was not amused.  

"You know you just took a joke from Mark and made it worse, right?" 

"Nuh-uh. I came up with it by myself," I said proudly, but as I thought about it, I started to doubt myself.

"Yeah, it was from his _Octodad_ series. Look it up for yourself if you don't believe me." He offered but I knew he was right.

"Fuck, I guess I'm really not good at jokes..." I frowned and bowed my head. 

As if on coincidence, Amy, Mark, and Kathryn came up from downstairs.

"Tyler, what did you do to him now?" Mark sighed as Amy rushed over.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked as she patted my hair. 

"I just realized that I'm not good at jokes," I sighed and rested my head on the palm of my hand.

"Awe, it's alright Ethan. We already knew that," Kathryn joked and we all laughed. Even she got a smile outta me.

"Why did you suddenly realize this now?" Mark asked. 

"Well, I was talking to Ember and she said something, so I changed her name back to normal. Then she does the same thing and changed my name from ' _THE BEST JOKE TELLER EVER'_ back to normal. I was complaining about it to Tyler and he called me out on it." 

Wait, hold up. You're still talking to her?" Amy asked, confused. 

"Yeah. Why would I not?" I said questioningly when I suddenly realized I had forgotten about her. I looked at my phone and found 3 snapchats from Ember along with a few Twitter notifications as well. "Oh shit!" I yelled.

"What?" all three of them asked.

"I forgot about her," I fearfully looked at them as I hoped for the worst.

 

 

> _**ember:** hey are you still there? Are you okay? Did I say something wrong? _
> 
> **_me:_ ** _im here, it's okay. I was just talking to some of my friends_
> 
> **_ember:_  ** _oh, if you're busy I can't talk to you later if you want?_
> 
> _**me:** no, you're fine. We can still talk _

"Ethan. Ethan! ETHAN!" they all yelled before I finally looked up from my screen.

"Dang, she's got you hooked already. Did she send you nudes?" Mark smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"I actually haven't seen her yet," I said and I tried to think back if she sent me a picture of her face at all, but nothing came to mind. 

"You haven't even seen what she looks like? She could be a he that's in his forties for gosh sake!" Tyler exclaimed and I started to worry.

_What if Ember is actually an Ernie?_

"Just ask if you can see her face," Amy suggested.  

 

 

> **_me:_ ** _this is gonna sound weird but I haven't seen your face before and I was wondering if you could send me a picture?_
> 
> **_ember:_ ** _oh yeah. sure, no[problem](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRYiRP5-UcYCrlKuejlDxTu0J5F72YdIsrgF1nq1-veL_n5G3F9oQ)_

_Woah._

It disappears, so I replayed it a second time and ran over to show the gang. 

They all make an _ah_ sound, but when it goes away the look at me confused.

"How'd you manage to get her snapchat again?" Tyler asked. 

"It was on accident actually," I blushed and they make an _oh_ sound. 

"Why are you guys making these weird sounds and why did you ask about her snapchat anyways?" I questioned and squinted my eyes. 

"Well, it's just that..." Amy started but then trailed off.

"Just that what?" I asked, confused now. 

"If you won't say it, I will," Kathryn looked over at Amy and then switched back to me. "We kinda figured you couldn't get a girl like that from her adding you first, to be honest. I know you do meet a lot of great fans that are pretty, but she's something else, so you gotta be careful and don't mess it up this time," she finished and sighed.

_Like last time..._

"Don't remind me of last time," I shook my head and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Are you sure she doesn't know you're a YouTuber, right?" Tyler inquired and I nodded. 

"Yeah, in our first conversation she was pretty chill and it wasn't like _'omg it's ethan!'_ I actually got to tell her my name." 

"I guess all I have to say is what Kathryn said. Just be careful and don't lose her. She seems like a keeper," Tyler shrugged and Mark and Amy nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, guys, I appreciate it. I'll take your advice into consideration, but I can't promise you anything." 

I unlocked my phone and went back to talk to Ember. 

 

 

> _**ember:** If I look that bad just tell me. don't ignore me_
> 
> **_me:_ ** _no, you look really nice. Not like how I pictured you but take that as a compliment. I don't think I sent you a picture of me yet. Don't you wanna see what I look like?_
> 
> **_ember:_ ** _oh yeah. I forgot about that_

Since she took a good selfie, I had to impress her. I ran upstairs and quickly shut the door to Mark's room. I pulled off my shirt and luckily since the house got good sunlight, it was perfect for me to get a picture right in front of the closet.  

 

 

> _**me:** here ya [go!](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/62/31/46/623146bab27553af41164b392f8305b6.png)_
> 
> _**ember:** ooh showing me chest eh? Why didn't you send me any tits? I'm so down for nudes_
> 
> **_me:_ ** _this is why I didn't expect the way you looked like becays you can look so innocent in that, but then say stuff like that_
> 
> _**ember:** well that's just me! Is your hair dyed? _
> 
> **_me:_ ** _yeah its blue, but my natural hair, brown, is on my sides_
> 
> **_ember:_ ** _Awe that's so cool! I'm in college and my mother still sats that I can't dye my hair. Speaking of college, I have a class I've gotta be at in less than 15 mintues so ig i'll talk to you after?_
> 
> **_me:_**   _Yeah! Just snap me whenever!_
> 
> _**ember:** bye eth!   
>  _
> 
> **_me:_ ** _bye em!_


	8. "i thought you were different for a sec."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put the explicit warning sign for the link that show's you a picture but if it doesn't work someone just please tell me and I'll find a way to fix it. Also this site doesn't let me put any emojis on here but Ember does have a blue heart emoji by ethan's name.

_**[WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT]** _

"One of the greatest American poets of all time, Edgar Allan Poe, was most known for his famous poem called, The Raven. He was born on..." my professor droned before I felt a buzz in my pocket. I turned on my phone.

_snapchat: content hidden_

Why would anyone be sending me snaps? The only person I can think of sending me a snap would be Ethan, but I just told him to snap me after. I turned my brightness down and slid my phone behind my textbook, hoping that would be enough for my professor not to notice.

I swiped to my chats and see that Ethan sent me something. I clicked on the red square as I'm shown an image, but I didn't have enough time to get a good look, so I replayed it.

_Big mistake._

_([click here](https://www.instagram.com/p/BZFpmYDjiPJ/))_

My eyes widened in surprise as I gasped in shock.

I guess I was loud enough that Mr. Evans coughed a few times before he spoke.

"Miss Greyson, when was Mr. Poe born?"

"Umm, I don't know?" I shrugged.

"Well if you were paying attention in class you would know that, wouldn't you. If you want to pass my class you need to be focusing on what I teach, not what's on facestagram or tweetysnap or whatever you youngsters are doing these days. Just put the phone away Miss Greyson," he sighed and went back to his lecture while focusing back onto the board, writing down key points of what we're supposed to be taking notes about.

I figure I should actually do something in class and shoved my phone back into my pocket. I pulled out a notebook and grabbed a pen from my tote bag and try to catch up on the majority of the notes I've already missed out on.

After we dismissed I immediately pulled my phone back out.

> _**me:** umm, ethan? Why did you send me this?_
> 
> _**ethan:** _ _wait what did I send you?_  
>  _ohh_  
>  _how did I?_
> 
> _**me:** idk either but why are you sending nudes? __do you have other girls you talk to?_  
>  _are you really that low eth?_  
>  _I thought you were different for a sec_  
>  _I have to go_
> 
> _**ethan:** no wait! Pls!_
> 
> _**me:** fine. What's your excuse_
> 
> _**ethan:** well I have this group chat that we kinda uhh... but it's just a few friends of mine_
> 
> _**me:** no way, that's gross_
> 
> _**ethan:** I'll add you to it if you don't believe me_
> 
> _**me:** NOO and _ _that doesn't explain why you sent it to me_
> 
> _**ethan:** you're my number one best friend on here actually and it's right next to the group chat so I think I accidentally clicked that as well, but I promise I didn't send it to anyone else_
> 
> _**me:** im your number one best friend?_
> 
> _**ethan:** yeah :)_  
>  _am I yours?_
> 
> _**me:** umm no its one of my other friends. I've talked to her since elementary school but you're number two_
> 
> _**ethan:** ig I can accept that_
> 
> _**me:** yeah you better! I got scolded today in class because of you_
> 
> _**ethan:** whoops sorry_
> 
> _**me:** it's alright just don't do send me any more nudes again_   _unless..._
> 
> _**ethan:** you're sick_
> 
> _**me:** says the one that sends nudes in a group chat XD _
> 
> _**ethan:** true XD_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Just wanna say that I have nothing against people who send nudes it's just not my thing. You do what you wanna do! This is kinda a filler but I liked adding the conflict in a little bit. My original idea when I first made this was to have a lot of just chapters of them getting to know each other but it's kinda hard now especially that I'm kinda in the middle of it but after a few chapters I kinda want them to meet? But I'm not sure? ig we'll just have to wait and see! Anyways I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter and please give me some feedback and vote for me if you liked it!


	9. "why did you get it?"

_**Ethan's P.O.V.**_  

> _**ember:** you'll never believe what I just did last night_
> 
> _**me:** what?_
> 
> _**ember:** i got a tattoo_
> 
> _**me:** woah. Wait, isn't your mom like really strict? How'd she let you get one?_
> 
> _**ember:** she didn't. I'm 18. Well it partially wasn't my decision tho_
> 
> _**me:** wdym_
> 
> _**ember:** well my friend, Jess wanted to get tats together and I couldn't say no_
> 
> _**me:** why?_
> 
> _**ember:** she does this thing where she pouts and does those stupid puppy eyes right in front of my face, it gets me every time_
> 
> _**me:** if we ever meet you gotta lot coming for you ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_
> 
> _**ember:** whats that suppose to mean?_
> 
> _**me:** ig you'll just have to wait and see_
> 
> _**ember:** ugh I hate when you do that! _ _anyways, you wanna see?_
> 
> _**me:** oh yeah, sure_
> 
> _**ember:** it's a little red but_
> 
> [(click here)](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2F736x%2Fd1%2Fe9%2F22%2Fd1e922cf8f844e0a5b34a4bd66fee43d--owl-tattoos-tattoos-for-men.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fexplore%2Fsteampunk-tattoo-design%2F&docid=-i0XfRbhHwrluM&tbnid=2f4XUUcdOGiw2M%3A&vet=10ahUKEwiat7-T2OPUAhWDRCYKHVB4D24QMwiCAShGMEY..i&w=500&h=500&client=ms-android-att-us&bih=560&biw=360&q=small%20girl%20gear%20tattoo&ved=0ahUKEwiat7-T2OPUAhWDRCYKHVB4D24QMwiCAShGMEY&iact=mrc&uact=8)

_Oh. My. God._

"Hey, are we gonna edit yesterday's vid first before we record-" Tyler stopped as he lingered above the couch.

"Are you seeing this too?" I asked as I pointed to the picture.

"Yeah...Do you think she knows?" He questioned and sat down. "Here, you want some?" he pointed to the bowl of popcorn, but I declined. 

"She said she didn't know me, but...Do you think it's just a coincidence?" I suggested.

"I would ask her. See why she wanted to get gears," he shrugged and grabbed the tv remote while reclining the couch.

"I still need to know if we're gonna edit today. Cause if not I'm having a movie marathon until we have to record. You can join if you want," He proposed.

"Enjoy your movies. It's not a lot of editing so I won't need your help this time," I waved away and focused back on my phone.

 

> _**ember:** does it look bad _  
>  _it looks bad I knew it_
> 
> _**me:** no, it looks cute I promise_
> 
> _**ember:** awe thanks ethan_
> 
> _**me:** np :) but I just have one question about it?_
> 
> _**ember:** yeah, what is it?_
> 
> _**me:** why did you get it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I kinda left it on a cliffhanger?! But the next one will come shortly after this one and I know Tyler isn't actually an editor but I do think he does help out especially since he knows the basic stuff from that one from his first edit vid so... Anyways I do wanna say that if you find someone who has copied my story and has taken it as their own please let me know because it has already happened. If you find it, report it and tell me so I can report it as well! If you really like this story and want to do a story like this just let me know and I'll talk to you about it but please don't be petty and steal my work. I also have this on two other sites just so I can get my work out there for everyone to read. Hope you guys liked it and please give me feedback on what you thought of it or what is going to happen!


	10. "why did you get it?" pt 2

> _**ethan:** why did you get it?_
> 
> _**me:** wdym_
> 
> _**ethan:** ik it was partly because of your friend but why did you get gears?_

_Shit._

"Jess?" called out.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" she walked out of the kitchen with a water in her hand.

"He's onto us, Jess. You told me to tell him about the tattoo and now I think he knows. He's gotta know! I can't do this anymore I have to tell him!" I shook my head and ran my hand through my hair. I know deep down that I should tell him the truth, but I can't lose him. 

"Okay, first, you need to calm down. Everything will be alright if you don't freak out. Second, what did he even say?"

"He asked why I got the gears. You know I got the gears because of his channel and I can't tell him that!"

"Well you did get the gears behind your ear, and I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier, but you could say that it represents the gears in your mind? Try that."

 

> _**me:** oh good question. I like to think of it as the gears in my mind running. Why'd you ask?_
> 
> _**ethan:** idk I was just curious_
> 
> _**me:** oh, cool. So do you have any tats?_
> 
> _**ethan:** nah but I would like to get one just one I think_
> 
> _**me:** you have any ideas on what you'd want?_
> 
> _**ethan:** im not entirely sure but maybe this?_
> 
> _[(click here) ](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2F68.media.tumblr.com%2F30cc04ec86e7ed84c7e015e5f890fcec%2Ftumblr_ojagv9EgTI1w2u78uo1_1280.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.gramunion.com%2Ftagged%2Fyou%2520will%2520never%2520not%2520matter&docid=wIzIBfycPLbJoM&tbnid=Mqa_iU66uGh6_M%3A&vet=10ahUKEwjWpoe7wuTUAhWGTCYKHXgTAhoQMwgwKAAwAA..i&w=1080&h=1080&client=ms-android-att-us&bih=560&biw=360&q=you%20will%20never%20not%20matter%20tattoo&ved=0ahUKEwjWpoe7wuTUAhWGTCYKHXgTAhoQMwgwKAAwAA&iact=mrc&uact=8) _
> 
> _**me:** omg I love it_
> 
> _**ethan:** you don't think it's too cheesy?_
> 
> _**me:** oh it's definitely cheesy but I think the inspiring part makes up for it_
> 
> _**ethan:** that's what I thought! _  
>  _I have to work rn but maybe later we can talk? Could we do 20 questions or something?_
> 
> _**me:** yes yes yes! I love playing that game!_
> 
> _**ethan:** of course you would_
> 
> _**me:** whats that supposed to mean?_
> 
> _**ethan:** oh nothing...gtg_
> 
> _**me:** byee!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hi again. I told you it wouldn't be a very long wait! You wouldn't believe what happened today! I was on Ethan's livestream today and I kept asking if we were gonna have new merch a long time and he finally saw it and WE'RE GETTING NEW MERCH. Anyways, hope you guys liked it and please give me some feedback!


	11. 20 questions

[ _**(Song: Sick of Losing Soulmates by dodie)**_](https://youtu.be/m_DSRjGZNdg)

> _**ethan:** _ _are you ready to play 20 questions?_
> 
> _**me:** _ _uh the real question is, are you ready?_
> 
> **_ethan:_** _Ready Freddy! you want to go first or should_ _I_ _?_
> 
> _**me:** _ _Umm, since you thought of the idea you should get to ask the first question_
> 
> _**ethan:** _ _1st question: Favorite color?_
> 
> _**me:** _ _You're_ _kidding me right?_
> 
> _**ethan:** _ _Nope._
> 
> _**me:** _ _This is going to be very childish, but_ _I_ _love the orange creamsicle color. It kinda reminds me of summer._
> 
> _**ethan:**_ _Awe_ _I_ _like it and_ _it's_ _not_ _childish_ _, well maybe a_ _little_
> 
> _**me:** _ _2nd question:_ _what is your favorite childhood memory?_
> 
> **_ethan:_ ** _Does high school count?_
> 
> **_me:_ ** _Sure, why not?_
> 
> **_ethan:_ ** _Okay so this is gonna be long okay?_
> 
> **_ethan:_** _I_ _remember in my theatre class there was one day where basically all of the girls were gone and it was just_ _all_ _guys_ _._

_So we were_ _just chilling but then our teacher starts singing_ _Can't_ _Help Falling In Love_ _by Elvis Presley. We eventually all joined it and then while we were in the middle of the song our principal comes in with the most confused and amused look on his face._

 _It's_ _one of my favorite memories from hig_ _h school that_ _I_ _think_ _I'll_ _cherish forever, to be honest._

 

> **_me:_ ** _Awee_ _I_ _love that song!_ _I can just picture high school ethan singing_
> 
> **_ethan:_ ** _Maybe_ _I_ _can record myself singing it and send it to you?_
> 
> I almost laugh out loud. He doesn't know I've watched him play it before dozens of times, but I don't say anything about that.
> 
> **_me:_ ** _I'd love it_
> 
> **_ethan:_ ** _3rd question: Whats your most awkward/embarrassed moment_ _you've_ _ever_ _had_ _?_ _All details included_
> 
> **_me:_ ** _promise me one thing_
> 
> **_ethan:_ ** _yes?_
> 
> **_me:_** _after_ _I_ _tell you this promise me you_ _won't_ _stop_ _talking_ _to me_
> 
> **_ethan:_** _is it_ _really_ _that_ _bad?_
> 
> **_me:_ ** _it's_ _pretty bad. Will you promise me?_
> 
> **_ethan:_ ** idk. _If it's that bad then..._
> 
> **_me:_ ** _ETHAN!_
> 
> **_ethan:_ ** _okay, okay, calm down._ _I'm_ _only teasing you_
> 
> **_me:_ ** _ohh whoops!_
> 
> **_ethan_** ** _:_ ** _it's_ _alright. I do promise though. I probably have more embarrassing_   _stuff than you_
> 
> **_me:_ ** _thanks, eth..._ _so this was in elementary school and_ _I_ _was_ _I_ _think in third grade. I had made it to the spelling bee and_ _I_ _had gotten to like the third round and my word was "title"_
> 
> **_ethan_** ** _:_ ** _oh no..._
> 
> **_me:_ ** _and they give you boards to spell it out before you speak and_ _I_ _spelled it right so I_ _don't_ _know if_ _I_ _was just so nervous in front of everyone or just something in my head but_ _I_ _spelled it "tittle"_
> 
> _**ethan:**_ _how in the world did you-_
> 
> **_me:_** _i have no clue_  
>  **_me:_** _but in the next round a girl_ _couldn't_ _spell "jitterbug" correct and_ _I_ _was_ _furious_ _because_ _I_ _could spell every other word right that people had gotten_ _wrong_ _, but for some_ _stupid_ _reason_ _I_ _couldn't_ _get "title" right._  
>  **_me:_** _luckily no one made fun of me for it in school but my family still makes fun of me for it ALL. OF. THE. TIME._
> 
> **_ethan:_ ** your family won't _be the only people making fun of you now_
> 
> **_me:_ ** _ethan_ _I_ _swear to god if you-_
> 
> **_ethan:_ ** _what are you gonna do about it "tittle" girl?_
> 
> **_me:_ ** _you're_ _gonna get blocked if you don't stop bullying me_
> 
> **_ethan:_ ** _bet._

 

 

 

**_Are you sure you want to block_**  
**_ethan_** ** _\- crankgameplays?_**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Yes_**

 

 

 

 

 

 

_No_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Let us know** ****_ _**your reason for blocking them?**_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Inappropriate Content_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Harassing Me_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I_ _don't_ _know who they are_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Annoying**_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Other_

  
I waited for about 10 minutes before unblocking him. Not even a minute after I unblock him I feel my phone vibrate with a snapchat notification from yours truly.  

 

> _**ethan:**_ _what did you do that for?_  

 

> **m** **e:** _to_ _teach_ _you a lesson_

> **_ethan:_ ** _and what lesson would that be?_
> 
> **_me:_** _that_ _bullies_ _get_ _ignored_ _so_ _if you bully me_ _you're_ _going to get blocked. Now have you learned_ _your_ _lesson?_
> 
> **_ethan:_ ** _yes mother :))_
> 
> **_me:_** _:/ whatever_ _I_ _get to ask_ _the_ _next question. What_ _question_ _are_ _we on anyways?_
> 
> **_ethan:_ ** _4th_ _I_ _think?_
> 
> **_me:_ ** _okay_ _so_ _this is kinda a serious question and you_ _don't_ _have to answer this but has there been anyone_ _that's_ _betrayed you? And what did they do?_
> 
> **_ethan:_ ** _ooh_ _that's_ _a big one_
> 
> **_me:_** _if you_ _don't_ _want_ _to tell me_ _that's_ _fine. No pressure_
> 
> **_ethan:_ ** _no no_ _I_ _want to its just..._
> 
> **_me:_ ** _hard to explain? A long story?_
> 
> **_ethan:_ ** _yea thanks_
> 
> **_me:_ ** _no problem_
> 
> **_ethan:_ ** _just promise me you_ _won't_ _tell anyone this okay?_ _I've_ _only told this to one_ _other_ _person_
> 
> **_me:_ ** _cross my heart and hope to die_
> 
> **_ethan:_ ** _stick a needle in my cousins eye_
> 
> **_me:_** _that's_ _not how it goes_
> 
> **_ethan:_** _that's_ _how my family does it_
> 
> **_me:_ ** _well your family is weird_
> 
> **_ethan:_** _don't_ _I_ _know it_
> 
> **_ethan:_** _well it started after_ _I_ _had gotten a job at a restaurant. I had already graduated but_ _I_ _still_ _didn't_ _know_ _what to do except do my job_
> 
> _Well there was this new girl that had just started working and we got really close_
> 
> _W_ _e eventually started going out but it_ _didn't_ _feel like that. I felt like she was more than just my girlfriend. She was my best friend. We had almost_ _everything_ _in common. Bands, food, games, almost_ _anything._
> 
> _Maybe a_ _little_ _too much_
> 
> _Since_ _we worked and lived together, we were with each other almost all 24 hours of the day_
> 
> _We started getting weary of each other and started to fight over stupid things._ _I_ _did try to save of_ _relationship_ _by doing big gestures but_ _one_ _day_ _I_ _just gave her a break_
> 
> _We decided_ _to go to our friend's houses. I went to Andrew's_ _while_ _she went to Sophie's..._ _o_ _r so_ _I_ _thought_
> 
> _After_ _I_ _got to the house from_ _Andrew's_ _car_ _I_ _saw_ _another car in the driveway. It_ _might've_ _been her friend's,_ _it's_ _nothing to worry about_ _I_ _thought_ _._
> 
> _I opened the door and the first thing_ _I_ _see is a trail of clothes leading up to the_ _bedroom_ _. As_ _I_ _pressed my ear_ _against_ _the wall_ _I_ _could hear small moans from both a guy and girl_
> 
> _I hope you can figure out the rest_
> 
> _Ik_ _it's_ _cliche but it really did_ _hurt_ _me_
> 
> **_me:_ ** _wow. She_ _couldn't_ _have made it any easier for you to find out_
> 
> **_ethan:_** _I_ _think she wanted me to find out_
> 
> **_me:_ ** _seems like it. What did you do after? Did_ _you_ _confront her?_
> 
> **_ethan:_ ** _of course and packed my stuff. I said goodbye to my_ _parents_ _and went away. I needed a car so_ _I_ _went over to_ _Andrew's_ _and we just drove and we ended up in L.A. Well_ _I_ _am but_ _he's_ _in San Francisco for college_
> 
> **_me:_ ** _and you_ _didn't_ _want to do college right?_
> 
> **_ethan:_** _yeah. Wait,_ _I_ _haven't_ _told you that before have_ _I_ _?_
> 
> **_me:_** _I_ _just figured._ _It's_ _your turn now tho,_ _isn't_ _it?_
> 
> **_ethan:_ ** _oh yeah_ _I_ _forgot_  
>  _hold on let me think_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I have a few things. One is about the story of the song ethan sang and about the spelling bee. Ik his is true because he actually talked about it on his podcast with Andrew and that brings up my second thing. Andrew is a real person if yall didn't know that and he does live in sf for college while Ethan lives in la. Third thing, the spelling thing actually happened to me in the third grade and to be honest I'm still horrified by it because I'm an excellent speller but I don't know how I lost so easily. Fourth thing is the story about him getting cheated it fake of course. Fifth and final thing is that I think I'm just going to keep it the same for awhile because I think it's kinda too late for it but I might change the cover though? Idk but hope you guys like the chapter and the next chapter should be coming soon!


	12. 20 questions pt 2

_**[(Song: Sick of Losing Soulmates by dodie)](https://youtu.be/m_DSRjGZNdg) ** _

_**Ethan's P.O.V.** _

>   ** _me:_** _oh yeah_ _I_ _forgot_  
>    _hold on let me think_

After I send the messages to Ember, I start to text my friend, Andrew.

>   _ **me:** _ _guess what_ _!_
> 
> _**andrew:**_ _what's_ _up cranky bro?_
> 
> _**me:** omg andrew stop_
> 
> **_andrew:_** _okay I'll stop :(_
> 
> **_me:_ **_thank you._ _so_ _I've_ _been talking to this girl on sc and..._
> 
> **_andrew:_ ** _and what?_
> 
> **_me:_ ** _we're playing 20 questions and she asked me if_ _I_ _was ever betrayed..._
> 
> **_andrew:_ ** _what did you say??_  
>  _oh no_  
>  __ _did you_ _tell_ _her about Dani?_
> 
> **_me:_ ** _yep, the whole thing_
> 
> **_andrew:_ ** _why? You said you_ _wouldn't_ _tell anyone else except me! You_ _don't_ _even know her!_
> 
> **_me:_** _ik_ _I_ _don't_ _know her very well but she just has this thing where_ _I_ _can talk about_ _anything_ _to her and_ _she'd_ _understand_ _._  
>  _Plus_ _I_ _really think_ _it's_ _time_ _I_ _talk to someone else other than you (no offense) about it. After_ _I_ _told her about Dani she_ _was_ _so_ _understanding_ _and it_ _really_ _seems like she_ _could_ _relate to it._
> 
> _**andrew:** _ _wow..._ _this_ _girl seems like_ _she's_ _made an_ _impact_ _on you and_ _I_ _think_ _you've_ _done the same as well._ _As_ _long_ _as you're happy_ _I_ _think_ _that's_ _great eth!_
> 
> **_me:_ ** _thanks, andre!!_
> 
> **_andrew:_ ** _ethan... you know_ _I_ _hate that_
> 
> **_me:_ ** _ik_ _I'm_ _sorry_
> 
> **_andrew:_ ** _it's_ _okay. Are you still talking to her?_
> 
> _**me:** _ _awe shit._  
>  __ _yeah_ _I'm_ _supposed to_ _be_
> 
> **_andrew:_ ** _well stop talking to me and get back on sc! You_ _don't_ _wanna lose her!_
> 
> **_me:_ ** _okay okay_ _!_ _I_ _will_

> **_ember:_ ** _hey u still thinking of a question?_
> 
> ******_me:_ ** _sorry, again_ _._ _I_ _was talking to andrew but_ _I_ _do have my question_  
>  ****_5th question: What is your most regretful decision? it can be a big or small_ _decision_
> 
> _**ember:** _ _good question._ _I do have a_ _long_ _story though_
> 
> _**me:** _ _it's_ _alright._ _I'm_ _here to listen_
> 
> _**ember:** _ _thanks._ _well, it all started off with me having a stupid crush._
> 
> _It was_ _probably_   _at_ _the end of my freshman year_ _and_ _I_ _had the biggest crush on_ _this_ _guy and I knew_ _I_ _had_ _to_ _do something to get his attention_ _so by_ _the_ _beginning of my_ _sophomore_ _year_ _I_ _got my best friend to do me a makeover_ _. (Like the cheesy 80 and 90s movies)_
> 
> _O_ _f course, it got his attention and we started dating._  
>  ****
> 
> __ _when we started dating i felt like we were the ultimate power couple. We_ _did all of the sappy_ _couple_ _stuff: we went on dates every friday,_ _he'd_ _do a lot of big_ _gestures_ _for me and always gave me compliments, and it felt like_ _I_ _would do anything for him, except for one thing:_ **** _be myself._
> 
> _I_ _t_ _wasn't_ _that_ _I_ _was_ _completely_ _opposite from myself to him_ _I_ _just kinda molded into his group of people_ _._
> 
> _As_ _I_ _hung_ _out with them_ _I_ _became more of a bitch and a douche. I started making fun of the kids that_ _I_ _used to hang out with. I even made fun of Jess, the one who suggested the makeover._
> 
> _I_ _treated her like shit and it_ _wasn't_ _until she called me out on it in front of him that_ _I_ _realized what it had done to me._
> 
> _I_ _regretted it. I regretted the makeover, being_ _that_ _desperate to get someone to like me, to become popular, and so many other awful things._
> 
> _**me:** _ _wow..._
> 
> _**ember:** _ _ikr_
> 
> _**me:** _ _and I thought mine was_ _clich_ _e_
> 
> _**ember:**_ _HEY!!_ _ik_ _I_ _hate it but_ _there's_ _always some type of conflict_ _that's_ _going_ _to_ _be_ _dramatic in your life. Maybe to one person_ _it's_ _not, but to another it is_ _and hopefully,_ _I_ _won't_ _have to deal with_ _anything_ _like_ _that_ _again._
> 
> _**me:**_ _hopefully_ _not_ _. Well,_ _what_ _happened_ _to Jess?_ _Did_ _you guys ever talk after that?_
> 
> _**ember:** _ _as weird as it is being in_ _your_ _perspective of the situation_ _I_ _talk to her all of the time._ _She's_ _still my best friend and_ _she_ _comes over to my place all the time._  
>  _you must think_ _I'm_ _a monster_ _though_ _; making fun of my_ _best_ _friend and my old friends are not good thing_ _s_
> 
> _**me:**_ _that's_ _good_ _that_ _you still talk to her and_ _that_ _you could work it out._ _And no_ _I_ _don't_ _think_ _you're_ _a monster at_ _all_ _. Even_ _though_ _what you did was cruel, you did learn from it and_ _you've_ _repaired your friendship._ _Any person would've done the same thing and betrayed people when it comes to their crush. The thing that makes you different is that you put in the effort the fix it and most people are ignorant and dont want to admit their faults._
> 
> _**ember:**_ _im glad you_ _don't_ _think_ _I_ _am and that really means a lot because I always have this constant_ _saying_ in _my head saying 'you're not worthy_ _of_ _her friendship'_ _and_ _it's_ _so hard to get rid of but_ _you've_ _helped._ _I_ _don't_ _know_ _why but_ _I_ _feel so open with_ _you_
> 
> _**me:**_ _ikr_ _it's_ _like_ _I_ _could talk_ _to_ _you about anything and_ _I'm_ _glad_ _I_ _helped_ _you_ _with_ _that self-doubt._  
>  _you wanna ask the_ _next_ _question_ _?_
> 
> _**ember:** _ _nah_ _I'm_ _kinda tired. You can ask me another_ _question_ _if_ _you'd_ _like?_
> 
> _**me:**_ _oh_ _okay_ _um_ _I_ _can't_ _think of any._  
>  _ooh,_ _wait_ _!_ _I_ _do have_ _one question_ _that_ _I think is kinda inevitable._
> 
> _**ember:** _ _oh no!_ _We'll_ _ig since you say_ _it's_ _got to be asked, ask me_
> 
> _**me:** _ _okay im just gonna put it out there._  
>  __ _do_ _you_ _think we'll get to meet each other?_
> 
> _**ember:** _ _hmm well..._ _I_ _would like to meet you but_ _I_ _just think we need more_ _time_
> 
> _**me:**_ _oh yeah._ _I_ _totally agree_ _it's_ _just_ _I_ _think we ought to plan a date_ _ahead_ _in time_ _don't_ _ya think_ _?_
> 
> _**ember:**_ _since_ _I_ _have school in the fall maybe do it in the beginning of September. I_ _don't_ _wanna do it this summer because_ _it's_ _almost over and_ _I'm_ _going on a trip and you_ _might_ _be_ _doing stuff too so..._
> 
> _**me:**_ _I_ _mean anytime is great but_ _September is great. I think_ _it's_ _just_ _enough_ _time to learn_ _enough_ _about each other without knowing too_ _much_ _._
> 
> _**ember:**_ _how about the 20th?_
> 
> **_me:_ ** _yeah that day or the day after?_
> 
> **_ember:_ ** _yeah it just_ _can't_ _be the week after because_ _that's_ _when_ _I_ _start school again ugh_
> 
> **_me_** ** _:_** _haha_ _maybe_ _I_ _could visit you at school?_
> 
> _**ember:** maybe_
> 
> **_me:_ ** _that's not an answer :/_
> 
> **_ember:_ ** _oh well...I have to go to bed anyways so gn eth :)_
> 
> _**me:** _ _gn em :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Man I had so many different stories about ember that I wanted to do but I kinda like the twist I did with mine. The beginning of this chapter is a little iffy but I think it's valuable to add andrew because there isn't a lot of fics where he's a supporting character because it's just Tyler and Mark but he's known andrew since school so... Do you guys think Ethan will latch onto the nicknames like 'babe' and stuff? Idek if I like it but I think it'll add more spice to the story.  
> And what do you guys think about ADDING PICTURES BEFORE THE CHAPTERS?? Like I have a bunch of his snaps from his story and I can add one for each chapter? Please tell me what you guys think of that cause I think it goes with the theme. I hoped you guys liked the chapter and please give me some feedback!


	13. "i hope this all works out."

_**[(Song: Love At First Sight by dodie)](https://youtu.be/SxaW60I-hvA) ** _

_~_   _Several weeks later_   _~_

> **_ethan_ ** **_:_ ** _we have exactly 7 more days til we meet_ _wowie_ _!_
> 
> _**me:** _ _woah._   _wait where are we meeting again?_
> 
> _**ethan:** _ _you said you lived in Claremont right?_
> 
> _**me:** _ _yeah_ _pretty_ _much_
> 
> _**ethan:** _ _okay so we can meet half way, maybe at a coffee shop?_
> 
> _**me:** _ _yeah, maybe Starbucks in El Monte? The one on Valley?_
> 
> _**ethan:** _ _oh that would be_ _perfect_ _!_  
>  ___so what do you wanna do after that?_
> 
> _**me:** _ _we'll just have to see about that_
> 
> _**ethan:** _ _awe, come on! you should totally meet my friends!_ _They're_ _pretty cool just like you_
> 
> _**me:**_ _hmm...since you did say_ _that_ _I_ _was cool I'll think about it, but for now_ _I'm_ _not really sure ethan. I just wanna see how this goes_
> 
> _**ethan:**_ _okay okay,_ _I_ _won't_ _rush you but_ _I_ _hope this works out_
> 
> _**me:** _ _me too eth, me too_

_~ One week later ~_  

 

> _**ethan:** _ _guess what today is_
> 
> _**me:** _ _umm wednesday?_
> 
> _**ethan:** _ _no silly_ _its_ _meetup_ _day!! YAY_ _!_
> 
> _**me:** _ _oh shit. yeah_ , _I_ _forgot about_ _that_
> 
> _**ethan:** _ _did you not_ _put_ _it on your calendar?_
> 
> _**me:** _ _no why tf would i?_
> 
> _**ethan:** _ _because_ _it's_ _an IMPORTANT DAY!_ _EMBER!!_
> 
> **_me:_ ** _omg_ _you_ _haven't_ _taken_ _your medicine yet_ _have_ _you?_
> 
> _**ethan:** _ _NOPE!_
> 
> _**me:** _ _Ethan! How are you going to drink coffee when_ _you're_ _already_ _hyped_ _up like this?_
> 
> _**ethan:** _ _it'll_ _be fine_ _I_ _promise!_ _I'll_ _calm down_
> 
> _**me:** _ _so when should we start heading out?_
> 
> _**ethan:** _ _well_ _I_ _would say now_ _because_ _I'm_ _already dressed but if_ _you're_ _not you can_ _take_ _your time, but_ _just tell me when_ _you're_ _ready_
> 
> _~ 57 minutes later ~_  
> 
> _**me:** _ _okay im ready. I think?_ _Idk_ _I'm_ _scared_
> 
> _**ethan:** _ _it's_ _okay it's gonna be_ _alright_ _:)_
> 
> _~ Half hour later ~_
> 
> _**me:** _ _im in_ _the_ _parking lot, are you inside?_
> 
> _**ethan:** _ _yep. Do you want me to order you something?_
> 
> _**me:** _ _nah_ _I'll_ _get it_  
>  _ig_ _i'll_ _see you inside_
> 
> _**ethan:** _ _okay :)_

As I turned my phone off, I take a few breaths before I pushed my front car door open slightly, trying not to hit the car next to me.

While I walked down toward the small building, each step I'm took was a decision on whether or not I should turn back.

Step. _Turn back._ Step. _Keep walking._ Step. _Turn back._ Step. _Keep walking._ Step. _Turn back._ Step. _Keep walking._ Step. _Turn ba-_

"Ahem."

I hadn't realized I was looking down until I looked up to meet the lady's gaze at me through the glass door of the shop, clearly not amused.

"I need to get through here. Can you please move?"

I looked around dumbly before she impatiently ordered, "That means to move out of the way! To your left!"

I quickly scurried to the left side as she shoved the door open, narrowingly missing my nose.

I wait for her to storm out of the walkway before I pulled the door back open and let myself in.

Inside I'm met by a line of people and now understand the women's annoyance, but it didn't give her the right to be rude to me.

I squeezed around the man and stop to gaze around, looking for the familiar cerulean hair I'm familiar with.

After I searched for a few minutes I hear a voice faintly saying my name.

"Ember! Ember, over here!" 

I kept scanning to find where the voice was from.

I finally spot his waving hand at the farthest table in the very back right corner.

 _O_ f _course he would._

Just like the first time I saw his face on snapchat, I looked at his slightly pale, acne-covered face and see his awfully adorable smile and can't help to match it with my own. My eyes glided up to his blue-green irises and fall in love with the individuality of each eye. But then I looked at his hair and I realized...

His blue hair...is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: OOH PLOT TWIST HUH? He always talks about possibly just stopping his blue hair for awhile just taking back his natural locks so he can repair it so... I was also thinking that what if he actually does that in September and then I could be called a genius or something?? Idk but you guys have no clue how hard it was trying to describe his features in her point of view without making it sound too creepy and cringy, it was almost impossible. These next chapters are probably gonna be longer so it'll probably take me longer to update so please stay and don't go away! I hope you guys liked this chapter and please give me some feedback on how I did or what you think about the chapter! All things are greatly appreciated!!


	14. i can't take this any longer

"Sorry, I should've told you about the line in front. I did offer to get you a drink, but I guess I should've explained why. Do you wanna wait until the line shortens?"

"Uhh..." I uttered out. I wasn't even sure if I should ask him.

"What's wrong? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Y-your hair... It's not b-blue..." I mumbled as I pointed to his new hair-do.

"Oh, yeah! It was a surprise for you! Do you like it?" he asked while he brushed through it a few times.

"Well... it's not that I don't like it, it's just that..."

"It's just what?" he questioned as he squinted his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's a big change. It's going to take me some time getting used to I guess."

"Is it really that big of a change?"

"It kinda seems like it. I might just be not fully adapting to the change yet, but you look very different. Almost even a bit younger?" I shrugged.

"Really?" He sighed. "I wanted to look older! I already sound like a twelve-year-old and I can't even grow facial hair! This is a disaster..." he said and rubbed his hands down the sides of his face.

"Awe don't get upset! Your voice is actually kinda nice and I don't mind it, even if it is childish," I smiled and I heard a chuckle. "It will only get me some getting used to your natural hair."

"Thanks. I actually had my hair like this when I was in high school."

"For real? Do you have any pictures?"

"That depends, what's the magic word?"

"Now."

"Noo, it was please," he said as he shook his head. "I guess it's close enough anyway."

When his screen turned on from his phone I noticed his lock screen. I first glanced at him with his old blue hair, giving a big grin with a light pink snapback smashing the hair down.

I smiled but then I noticed the face next to him in the photo.

 _It's a girl_.

I observed her looks. Full lips. Dark brown eyes. Not a single freckle in sight. Instagram professional ombre hair.

_How could he?_

_I thought..._

_I_ _can't_ _take_ _this any longer._

Before he could glance back at me from his phone, I hopped out of the chair and shoved it as hard as I can, not caring if I've made a big commotion.

As I stormed out of the place I faintly heard a voice calling out with footsteps trailing behind me.

I started to jog faster until I got into my car and locked it as quick as I could while planting my body in the driver's seat.

I rested my head on the driver's wheel for a minute until I was interrupted by a knocking from the window.

I looked over and of course, it was Ethan. He gestured to roll down the windows but I shook my head and rested it back on the steering wheel.

I feel a rumble in my front pocket and pulled out my phone.

 

> **_ethan:_ ** _what's_ _wrong???_  
>  ****_did_ _I_ _do something wrong?_
> 
> **_me:_ ** _why_ _didn't_ _you tell me..._
> 
> **_ethan:_ ** _tell you what?_
> 
> **_me:_ ** _you_ _should_ _know_
> 
> **_ethan:_** _well_ _I_ _don't_ _know so you should just tell me_
> 
> _**me:**_ _the_ _lockscreen_ _...the girl..._
> 
> _**ethan:** _ _yeah...what about it_  
>  _ohh_ _I_ _see_  
>  _you thought me and shelby were dating?_
> 
> _**me:** _ _yeah..._
> 
> _**ethan:** __we're just good friends_  
>  ___if you paid a little more attention you would see my friend parker_ _and_ _andrew_
> 
> _**me:** _ _ohh_ _the andrew that_ _lives_ _in SF?_
> 
> _**ethan:** _ _no another andrew_  
>  **** _look up_

When I looked up I saw his phone pressed against the window, displaying the picture.

The more that I looked at it I could see his two other friends posing in front of a big store.

>   ** _ethan:_ ** _will you come out now?_

I replied by opening the door, careful not to hit him.

After I shut the door, I turned to face him. His arms were out and open, waiting for me to embrace him.

"Come on Ember, you know you want to."

I let out a big breath.

"I know," I said and walked up slowly to close the gap between us.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed that she was your girlfriend. I'm such an idiot," I muffled.

"No you're not," he sighed. "It was my fault."

He pulled away and I wiped my eyes before he could see the tears that were about to spill moments before.

"You alright?" he asked and I nodded in reply.

"Do you wanna go back inside and enjoy a nice cup of coffee with me?"

"Yeah, I guess, but everyone will be giving me looks don't you think?"

"Ah, no worries. If someone even dares to look at you I'll backflip into their eye sockets to where they will never see again."

I shook my head.

"I don't deserve you," I laughed and grabbed his head and rubbed the top of it playfully.

But as I pulled my hand away from his head, I spotted a faint bluish color in his hair.

I looked at my knuckles and sure enough, they're slightly black.

"Ethan," I gritted and pulled him by his shirt. "What. Is. This." I jerked his shirt harder while showing my dark knuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: im so sorry I haven't been updating in awhile but I've been trying to get the wowie shirt with my own money but I ended up using my mom's credit card but I'm going to give her my money. But you guys don't care about that which is fine. I'm going on a trip so I won't be updating this week maybe?? Yes Shelby is shubble from youtube the picture was basically from his IKEA store vlog with his friends. Anyways guys I hoped you liked it and please give me some feedback!


	15. "it's a weird story alright."

"Um, well..." he uttered out while he looked down to not meet eye contact with me.

"I need answers now Ethan!" I said and pulled on his hair harder to lift up his head.

"Oww! I'm not going to tell you anything if you keep pulling on my hair like that!"

I released my grip and his hand straightaway reached up to the ruffled patch of hair and rubbed it.

"Jesus Ember! You almost ripped the hair out!"

"I'm sorry, Ethan. I didn't mean to hurt you I just got defensive and I shouldn't have done that, but I do have the right to know."

He sighed and rubbed his hair again.

"Thanks for apologizing and you do have the right to know, but only on one condition!"

"Which is?"

"You have to kiss my head and go back in there with me," he smirked.

I huffed mockingly even though part of me is glad he asked me to do this.

I gently pulled his head down for me and plant four kisses on the front, back, and sides of his head, before I give him another noogie.

I quickly ran away towards the shop before he could do the same thing.

"Hey! Wait a minute! You can't do that!" he yelled and ran after me into the coffee shop.

After I pled with him to not torture my head inside, we got our coffees and settled down at another empty table.

"Okay no more games, Ethan. You have to tell me. What is with your hair?"

He set his coffee down and took a breath. "It's a weird story alright, so be prepared."

"Oh haven't I learned that already with you," I mumbled.

He gave me a look but started his story.

"See my friends don't necessarily trust you that much, so they decided to see if you'd still talk to me even if I changed my look. Mark said they coverage would last 48 hours but obviously that didn't work," he shrugged.

"Wait, so let me get this. You let your friends spray your hair black because you guys didn't think I'd be friends with you?"

"No no no. I didn't think that, but they did."

"Still Ethan, why would you let them do that?"

He shrugged again.

"Ethan, you've got to stand up for yourself!"

"I try to it's just...I'm outnumbered," he mumbled and sunk his head.

"Then I'll help you!"

He shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh, come on! I just wanna talk to them. After that you can show me around town or even your apartment," I said and wiggled my eyebrows.

He chuckled and I couldn't help by smile.

"Alright, I'll do it, but only because I want to show you this pizza place I love."

"Oh my god Ethan I think I'm falling in love with you!" I said jokingly but a little part of me thinks otherwise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: this was a very weird chapter to write and I might regret this later. Sorry it took so for me to update I actually forgot about this for a little bit and I hate to tell you guys this, but since school is coming up I won't be active on updates like I was, but hopefully I won't forget about this! The only thing that I'm really worried about writing this, is that I won't have much parts with them talking on snapchat and that's basically what the is book about, but I'll figure it out. Anyways I hope you guys liked it and pls comment on what you guys thought and give me some feedback!


	16. "what's going on here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Mark probably doesn't even live in a fancy subdivision but it's the first thing I thought of, so don't come at me for not having the exact house right or other details. Also the game, "Cards Against Humanity" is not mine. All rights go to them. I'm just mentioning the game. (I don't wanna take any chances.)

After we drove for about half an hour, we turned into a fenced in subdivision and I followed him to one of the houses in back.

"Are they home?" I asked him after I shut the car door.

"Yeah, the cars are just in the garage. Now just a little warning; I told them that you left me because of the hair, so they're not expecting you," he said as I followed him up to the front.

"Great. Now I'll get to freak them out even more," I bleakly smiled and he laughed.

After we came in through the door and took our shoes off, we come into the kitchen. As if on cue for something, we hear a shattering noise from what I believe to be a dish. I turned my head and spotted which I assumed to be Tyler, knowing him from the collaboration videos. His eyes are widened and his mouth is slightly open.

"Guys, Ethan's here...and with the girl."

~ _30 minutes later ~_

After I had the whole crew stare at me for a full 5 minutes, I finally got to talk to them.

After Mark explained that Ethan hadn't talked to a lot of girls, of course, they were just skeptical that I would even like him. Which almost made me laugh and cry at the same time.

After that discussion, we had the biggest laugh fest while playing a few offensive board games. We finally took a break after playing a few rounds of _Cards Against Humanity._

"Hey Em! Can I call you that?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, it's fine, Amy."

"Can I get you anything?"

"A water would be great," I requested and she nodded and headed to the fridge.

"So Ethan here told me that you're I'm college, is that correct?" Mark asked and I turned towards his attention.

"Yeah, I'm starting my second year in a couple of weeks," I said and gave a fake grin to show my excitement.

"You'll get through it. I did unlike this one over here," Tyler said while gesturing to Mark.

"Hey! At least I went to college unlike someone else over here," Mark glared at Ethan before he turns away, ashamed.

"Well, what are you majoring in?" Kathryn asked, getting us back on track.

"It's not that interesting, but I'm majoring in English. I'm hoping to be an editor for a publishing company after I graduate, but of course I need experience in an internship," I said and shrugged my shoulders.

Mark looked from Kathryn to Tyler to Amy then to me, eyes squinted the whole time.

"What's going on here?" I said and looked to Ethan for some help.

He only shook his head and rested his head on his knees.

"You said you would become an editor and you needed a job or internship of some sorts. Say, would you ever consider doing video editing?"

Ethan's eyes bulged stood up right away.

"Mark, can I talk with you in private for a second?"

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say to them. I have no problem with it."

"Please Mark," he sighed.

"Alright," he huffed, stood up, and followed Ethan in the kitchen.

"Oh! I forgot I still had your water," she said and handed me the water, but I'm too worried about what they're talking about until it finally clicks.

 _He still thinks_ _I_ _don't_ _know._ _If I edit his videos, I'll find out who he is._

I almost laughed ironically because I already know, but then immediately feel guilty about all of this. I make the decision to tell him, but as I'm about to stand up, they come back to the living room again.

"I'm sorry Ember, but all of our spots for our video editing internship are taken," Mark apologized.

"It's alright. I'm more into book editing, so I don't think I'd be too good at that anyway. No hard feelings though," I smiled as he nodded in understanding.

"Well, we better get going if we wanna get through all of the good shops." Ethan turned to me. "We'll take my car," he said and they all whined.

"Come on Ethan! She's been here...maybe an hour?" Amy estimated.

"An hour too long if you ask me. Let's go Ember," he got up and grabbed his phone along with his keys.

I got up and followed, grabbing my phone and bottle of water.

"It was nice meeting you all! I hope I can see you guys again!" I waved before I closed the door behind me. I can still hear them yell their goodbyes back to me.

After I put my seat belt on in Ethan's car, I turned to him.

"You know you were really quiet in there. Is there something I did in there that made you mad?"

"It's just, you really got along with them so well," he sighed.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I thought you'd be happy that I got along so well with them? Why is that a problem?"

"It is, to be honest with you. I don't mind you being friends with them, but I don't want you to forget about me. Amy is already calling you Em and that's my nickname for you," he said and frowned.

"Well...I didn't even think about that, but I can promise you that I won't forget about you and I won't leave you for them. They are great and surprisingly nice, but I prefer you over them any day," I smiled and his face lightened up.

"You really mean that?" he asked and he perked up.

"Don't make me say it again."

"Awe, come here. I have to give you a hug at this point, there's no turning back," he smirked and I shook my head.

I joined him and he squeezed tightly this time. As I breathed in I noticed the subtle cologne on the back of his neck that I didn't before in the parking lot.

"Oh damn it!" I muttered into his shoulder. I forgot the real reason why we were there.

He pulled away and looked at me with a worried look.

"What? Did you forget something? I can go back in there?"

"No, it's not that. I just forgot that the real reason we were here in the first place," I sigh. "I was supposed to talk to them about you," I frowned.

"Oh, it's alright, really. They aren't that bad most of the time," he waved me off.

"Well just remember one thing; you gotta fight for your right-"

"TO PARTY!" he yelled and I laughed.

"You're crazy you know that?"

"Yeah, but I'm not as crazy as you," he said before he pulled out, driving to some unknown destination. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Just saying if you havent been to high school yet, dont. Its a terrible place. I literally only like 2 or 3 of my classes. Anyways, SHOULD WE HAVE A "DATE" CHAPTER? I'm not necessarily good at writing that stuff but I'll try if enough of you want it. If you want it you have to comment here. Hope you guys liked the chapter though and please give me feedback on the chapter! Also if you have any questions my dms are open and I'll try to reply to them as quickly as possible!


	17. "you're really close with your dad, aren't you?"

_**[(Song: Absolutely Smitten by dodie)](https://youtu.be/TQEgZOc8B7s) ** _

A while after the many corny gift shops and a good local sandwich shop, we headed to another place I was unfamiliar with.

When we finally pulled into the large parking lot, I looked around to see a big cluster of buildings grouped together.

That could only mean one thing.

"We're going shopping!? Ethan, why didn't you tell me? I could've brought more money!" I squealed, but he shook his head.

"Oh, no sweetie," he sarcastically smirked. "We're not going shopping, we're doing something else."

"But, we're at the mall...What else is there to do?" I gave him a confused look.

"Well, it's your lucky day 'cause we're going to the arcade," he wiggled his eyebrows as I gave him the dirtiest look ever known to mankind.

"You have got to be kidding me. The arcade is for like geeky twelve-year-old kids who don't have a social life," I whined.

"Well I guess we're going to be those twelve-year-old kids right now because you're coming in here with me," he pointed at me as he parked the car.

"Ugh, fine," I huffed as I pulled myself out of the car, and followed him inside of the place.

~ _15 minutes later ~_

It isn't the worst, to say the least. Even though at a quarter of the games don't work and it smells like dried urine, I'm still managing. It's mostly because of seeing how weirdly happy Ethan is going from game to game.

Of course, I know that he's a gamer, but seeing him enjoying the whole thing, in general, makes me wonder. 

"You must be a gamer being so good at all of these games," I said and immediately regret it. He took his gaze off of the game for a second and stared at me.

"Wait, how'd you know?" he asked questioningly and I mentally panic.

_Uh, think of something, think of something, think of something..._

"Oh, no I was just joking, but, uh... " I made up, hoping it will be enough.

He trailed away from the game and we walked around.

"Oh right, yeah. Well, it actually started back when I was in sixth grade. Even though my dad supported me doing gymnastics, he also liked video games a lot and introduced me to an arcade. We used to go there all the time before it shut down. I swear we had the high score for every game in that place. He's actually the one who helped me with my gaming career and I really can't ever thank him enough," he sighed and gave me a small smile.

"You're really are close with your dad, aren't you?"

"I hate being cheesy about this, but yeah he really is. He's like my best friend."

"Ooh, that's like having mac & cheese with grilled cheese, ya know? Wait, I thought I was your best friend?"

"You are...and so is he."

I gave him a mock scoff. "Oh whatever loser," I said before I stopped in front of a large table. I looked over at him with my eyes squinted. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Air Hockey."

"Best two out of three."

"Winner gets bragging rights."

"It's on," I said and held out my hand to shake.

"Like Donkey Kong," he shook my hand before we both erupted into laughter.

~ _After the air hockey match ~_

"Why are you so good at air hockey? I thought you didn't like arcade games?" he asked and I laughed. 

"I don't like them, but air hockey is all about angles, duh. You had math in high school, right?" I teased.

"I didn't do too well on that subject...or any of my subjects to be honest with you. I was a pretty average student, and the air hockey match was an example of why I'm not in college.  Anyways, I bet you're not a better dancer than me," he challenged while he gestured to the two square platforms with arrows.

"Anything but this, please. I'm begging you, Ethan, ugh. I swear to god if you drag me-" I tried to convince before he pulled me up on the other square. It was too late.

While I tried to look at the screen and the arrows on the floor at the same time, I'm barely managed to keep up with the music.

On the other hand, over to my right, Ethan had no problem. He didn't even look down to make sure he was hitting the right arrows.

I decided to stop and slowly backed away from the platform while still watching him in shock.

I continued to watch him dance for a while until he looked over to his left and noticed that I wasn't there.

He then turned back and hopped down, seeing that I was behind him this whole time.

"Why did you stop? I liked you playing that with me," he pouted.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh really, 'cause you seemed just fine without me. It's not fair!" I huffed out and crossed my arms.

"Oh come on Ember, cheer up! If I got you something from the claw machine, will you be a happy girl?" he pleaded and I smirked.

"Hmm...I suppose that could work," I grinned as he led me towards the nearest one. It looks like it hasn't been used in a long time.

~ _9_ _tries later ~_

"Fuck it! Fuck it all! Fuck everything!" he yelled before he kicked the machine and I sighed.

"Ethan, Ethan, Ethan,"I said and shook my head.

"What? I tried so many times! Let's try to see you do better," he challenged and I waved him out of the way.

I got it on my first try, grabbing not one but two colored dogs that are latched onto each other.

"No...no way. There's no fucking way!" he shook his head in utter disbelief. "Either you cheated or it had to be a coincidence."

"It wasn't a coincidence. I just have mad skills that's all," I shrugged my shoulders before I knelt down to get the two stuffed animals.

"I don't believe it! What did you do?"

"A magician never tells her secrets," I grinned while I handed the blue dog to him and keeping the red one to myself.

"Oh thanks," he said while he petted the fake animal. "Ha, these look just like us!"

"Ethan, they're dogs. They can't look like us," I laughed while he looked to the floor for a second, trying to hide from embarrassment.

"Anyways, I'm getting a little tired, are you ready to go yet?" he asked and I silently nodded in agreement, trying to stifle a yawn.

~ _At Mark's house_ ~

"Well, here we are," he sighed while pulling into Mark's driveway.

"Surprisingly enough, I had a great time tonight, even if it was at the arcade," I smiled and unbuckled my seat belt.

As I opened up the door he stopped me.

"Wait!" he begged and I turned back to him.

"Yeah?"

"I...uh just wanted to say that I had a good time too. Even though I'll never understand how you got this precious dog, but I'll talk to you tomorrow?" he asked while he scratched the back of his neck.

"Definitely. Do you want me to tell you how I did it?" I raised and he nodded.

I decided to bring him into a hug while whispering in his ear, "Every tenth time you play the claw, you automatically win. I had the tenth try."

I backed away after I gave him a quick peck on the side of cheek and hurried out of Ethan's car, heading to mine.

Before I can open the driver's door, I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Ethan with my red stuffed dog.

He handed me the dog and brought me into the same kind of hug I did before.

"You're really smart you know that?" he whispered before giving me a gentle kiss on my cheek as well.

He walked back to his car before he shouted, "Goodnight Ember!"

"Goodnight Ethan!"

I got in and I drove away until I realized I was at a safe distance away from the house to then scream my lungs out inside the car. 

_I can't believe he kissed me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Alright so this is such a cheesy chapter so I'm sorry. I know I also made her freak out about just kissing him on the cheek but you'll see something next chapter but its not what you're thinking. It was actually so hard to describe some of this and tbh I don't think I explained it all correctly either but ig i'll change it later once I figure out how to fully write. Also the 10 tries trick is just something I saw online so it might not be true, but oh well. This chapter is dedicated to two people I mentioned on wattpad for helping me pick out the arcade setting for this chapter so please thank them if you liked it! Also if you have any feedback or any chapter ideas for me I'd appreciate it!


	18. YALL GOTTA READ THIS HERE

Okay so I'm actually scared of how many coincidences have already happened in this book omg. If you don't think so then here I'll show you.

1\. I 'teased' and almost tbh made his hair actually brown but you guys didn't like it so I changed it back, but if I kept it, it would've been even more coincidental.

[(Click here)](https://www.instagram.com/p/BY6BQPkBJDm/)

2\. In their date I said that him and ember would go to the arcade and played the dance game with her and ya know what happened? He went with Brian and even though he doesn't look as confident as I made him look it's still coincidental as well.

[(Click here)](https://www.instagram.com/p/BY_Qe9Pl-YD/)

3\. Also in their date they played air hockey and in a old Markiplier video I recently found he was also playing with mark, jack, and Bob which is also coincidental and he doesn't seem the best at it either. _(_ _It's_ _okay ethan we still love ya)_

_[(Click here)](https://youtu.be/bHz9iV8aWJM) _

In conclusion my mind is blown and yours should be as well. _  
_


	19. "oh come on tyler!"

"A kiss on the cheek? Oh come on Ember, that's nothing. Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" Jess sighed as she went to get a soda from the fridge.

"Don't you think that's kind of sweet though? I know it's not like we kissed on the lips, but I thought it was so gentleman-like of him," I defended while I walked to the pantry to grab a box of macaroni and cheese.

"Okay I'll give you that, but what I wanna know when I'll be able to meet his friend Tyler?" she wiggled her brows and then took a sip of her drink.

"Hmm, I guess I'll have to ask him," I smirked and pulled out my phone.

**_me:_ ** _hey ethan!_   
_I was wondering if we could do something with your friends? I might bring someone special_

_**Ethan's** _ _**P.O.V.** _

_**ember**_

 **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I know this chapter is shorter, but the next chapter should be longer, but I make no promises. Also, I just wanna let you guys know that I've just started a book of essays, narratives, etc. and I have just posted my first narrative on there. I wrote about an embarrassing memory that happened in my childhood and I hope you guys will read it and laugh. I wanna thank septicsans04 on wattpad for helping me choose the next date for the next chapter! I hoped you guys liked it and please leave any thoughts or comments if you want!
> 
> Also if you are going to Mark's show on January 3rd hmu so we could possibly meet up a little before the show?? Just comment or message me on here!!


	20. TRASH GOBLIN PODCAST NOTICED ME

Hey guys! You all are going to probably hate me for annoying you again and not publishing an actual chapter yet (even though I'm like half way through it), but I would just like to share another amazing moment with you.

So I was catching up on The Trash Goblin podcast (which is a podcast done by Ethan and Andrew if yall didn't know that) and you know how they pick out a question almost every episode. Well on episode 25 Andrew picked MY question!

So that's my happy moment today and the moral of this little thing is to have patience and soon you will be rewarded just like with my new chapter coming up! If you guys have any happy or bad moments happen to you today share in the comments or just talk to me about them! I'll read them I promise!

I also wanna say this again that I'm working on the new chapter so please just be patient!!

 


	21. a sad update...

Hey guys, so I know I've said this many times on how I was gonna update in like a week? Well as you can see I haven't really updated an actual chapter since school started for me. I'm a liar and a hypocrite I know I know. I just got a lot of good help from writing clubs on this site and they have given me a lot of good advice. So first, someone has told me that they wait till they have a lot of chapters written and then they publish them one at a time so I think I'm going to do the same thing and write two chapters before I release one to you guys. Someone has also told me that I should have a goal to at least write 500 almost every week and I think this will also help me. I think after this advice I will be able to write a little better now. 

I hope you guys can understand this and I hope you guys will have a spoopy Halloween!

 


	22. should i stay or should i go?

_**[(Song: Should I Stay or Should I Go by The Clash)](https://youtu.be/BN1WwnEDWAM) ** _

"This is my best friend, Jess. Jess, this is Amy, Mark, Tyler," I introduced as she shook everyone's hand but lingered a little longer on Tyler's. 

"Alright, you guys can stop now," Ethan butted in and they instantly stopped and pulled back from each other. Both Tyler and Jess looked down as I could see their faces were flushed.

I knew it was getting awkward so I decided to change the subject back. 

"Anyway, this little asshole is Evan," I smirked as I met Ethan's gaze. "Oh, I meant Ethan! Sorry, sorry, I just forgot your real name for a second there," I grinned as the other three laughed.

"Haha. Very funny. I'm guessing Mark told you that about that didn't he?" he rolled his eyes.

"No, actually Kathryn did," I corrected as he rolled his eyes in annoyance again. "By the way, where is Kathryn?"

"Oh, she had to take her cat to the vet a few days ago. She hasn't told us yet what's wrong with it," Ethan shrugged. "Anyhow, it's nice to meet you, Jess. Ember here has told me a lot about you."

Jess cocked her head over and gave me an amused look.

"Oh, has she, huh? Well, I'll have you know that she has told me a lot about you as well," she gave a nasty grin. She knew that I'd be getting bombarded with questions from the both of them later.

"Well, I think that was enough chitchat for now! Let's go get in line, shall we?" 

After waiting in line for a few minutes, the employee behind the podium gave us our gear which meant I got the slightly sweaty oversized vest on my shoulders. Then another employee popped out of a door and motioned for the guys to come in.

Right before Ethan walked through the door, he took a quick glance back and gave me a small wink.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes in response, but a little part of me enjoyed that little remark. If it was before our little arcade date, then I would just blow it off as just friendly, but now I wasn't so sure. 

I broke out of my thoughts just as the guy behind the podium opened the other door for us to walk into.

As soon as the door shut behind me I couldn't see a thing. After the first few steps, I ran right into the first wall.

"Oww! Shit!" I swore, but Jess shushed me.

"They can hear you," Amy turned back and whispered to me.

The black light flickered on and the room was now dimly lit up with small designs of bright colors that were glowing on the walls all around us.

A speaker turned on.

"Okay guys, so here are the rules. I know you guys are older so they don't all apply to you, but I have to read them all. No running, no pushing or shoving, no blocking the sensors on your vests, no food, drinks, gum, no profanity, no climbing, and please keep both hands on your laser gun at all times. Most importantly I want you guys to have fun," the man sighed and the automatic countdown began on another speaker.

_"Ten, nine-"_

"Okay guys, let's split up and try to hide. If one of them is coming near you, jump through a hole in the wall if it's there. Please try to be stealthy. You guys got that?" she whispered.

Amy and I looked at each other. We nodded before I hopped through the first hole.

_"Four, three-"_

I scooted over to the next wall beside me and crouched in the corner.

"On your mark, get set, shoot!"

I remained in the same position, just slightly crouching a little more now.

Now if we were all a little younger, lasers would be shooting everywhere, but it was dead silent. The only noise I could hear was the rise and fall of my chest.

As my breathing stilled, I could suddenly hear footsteps heading toward me. 

The steps neared and I knew I had to decide.

 _Should_ _I_ _stay or should I go?_

As I gradually sneaked my way towards the edge of the wall I was hidden against, I heard mumbling and stopped my steps. I could tell the voices were right on the other side of the wall, so I decided to lean my head against the wall to listen.

"Guys, I think Ember is on the other side," I heard what I knew was Ethan's voice. The other two had to be with him.

"No way, I just saw her go across to the other side!"

"No, I think that was Amy. Should we just go and get Ember? She probably won't move at all," Mark retaliated an I almost laughed there on the spot. 

"Nah let's just wait. Amy or Jess will come eventually and we can get them."

I didn't hear anything after that, but I knew I had to do something.

 _Oh,_   _I'll_ _show them._

I decided to wave over to Amy and Jess to get their attention, but they were diagonal from me so I waved around until Amy finally looked up to see me dancing around like a baboon. When she got Jess's attention, I tried to make hand gestures to explain what I wanted them to do, but they both gave me a confused look. 

I mentally rolled my eyes and sighed while I pulled my phone out to snap Jess. 

 _ **me:**_ _we need_ _a_ _plan_  
  
I sent and waited till I heard her phone buzz. She gave me another confused look but pulled out her phone.

 **_jess:_ ** _why?_

 **_me:_ ** _they think_ _I_ _won't_ _come_ _after them and_ _they're_ _waiting for one of you to come after them_

 **_jess:_ ** _ohh so what do you think we should do then_

 **_me:_ ** _since they_ _aren't_ _expecting me_ _I_ _rush_ _after them and distract them while you two shoot as long as you can without_ _getting_ _a penalty_  
_I'll_ _push them all back but once you guys come_ _I'll_ _get_ _ethan_ _while you get the other two_

 **_jess:_ ** _it's_ _not what_ _I_ _would I had in mind but if it means we'll win then_ _I_ _will serve you_

 **_me:_ ** _alright soldier_ _I_ _will give_ _you_ _the sign when_ _I'm_ _ready_

 **_jess:_ ** _sir yes sir_

I chuckled while I shut my phone off and shoved it back in my pocket.

I took a deep and long breath before I pulled my laser gun to my chest. I gave them a single nod while I took another final breath. 

_1...2...3..._

"NOWWW!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Author's** **Note: I took way too long working on this chapter and i** **t's** **still crap but** **I** **tried. I hope you guys have still stayed with me during this mayhem and you'll still stay with this book because some way and somehow I will finish it. School is still torturous and** **I** **want to die.** **I'm** **already like over halfway done with the next chapter** **though** **, so hopefully,** **I** **won't** **forget** **about** **the chapter. Anyway,** **I** **hope you guys liked it and please comment if** **you'd** **like.**


	23. I'M PSYCHIC I SWEAR

I'M SO VERY SORRY TO BOTHER YOU GUYS AGAIN BUT IF YALL HAVEN'T THOUGHT I WAS PSYCHIC BITCH LOOK AT THIS

[Click here](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbcuPiGls9W/)

  
IK IT'S NOT WITH MARK AND TYLER BUT STILL I'M SHOOK YOU SHOULD BE SHOOK WE'RE ALL SHOOK


	24. "should we go rescue her?"

"It was an accident I swear!" Jess shouted as the doors of the ambulance shut.

"It'll be alright, Jess. I bet it will just be a sprain at the most," I sympathized and rubbed her back.

"Yeah, Tyler knows you didn't mean to trample and fall on him while playing," Mark teased as Jess glared at him.

"He's just teasing you. He knows you didn't mean to. We can all go up there in awhile and you can go see how he's doing. It'll all be fine," Amy reassured as the rest of us calmed down.

~

"How is he, doc? Is it just a sprain?" Ethan asked as we all leaned in towards to doctor. I was holding onto Ethan's arm while Jess was holding onto mine, anxious for the response from the doctor.

"I'm afraid it's a lot worse," he sighed. "It's in his knee. He's torn his patellar tendon, otherwise known as is his kneecap, and might possibly need some surgery if it cannot heal properly.In the meantime, you'll need to rest before we take some tests. It was nice meeting you all."

After he walked out of the room Jess immediately rushed to Tyler's bedside, kneeling down while holding his hand.

"Tyler, I'm so so sorry for hurting you! I really didn't mean it. It was Ember's idea," she pointed as I scoffed.

"Excuse you! You wanted to win and besides, you should thank me because you wanted to run into him anyways!" I fired back as she began to redden.

"I can't believe you just-"

"Girls stop!" Tyler shouted as we both turned our heads. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me so you don't need to blame Ember. Ember I understood your motive and I respect that but it put me in the hospital. Although I am with my friends so I thank you for that," he said as I nodded towards him as a welcome.

"The doctor said he needs some rest first so I think we should let him rest. Let's go out to get some lunch, shall we?" Mark suggested and we all started to head out but Jess pulled me back.

"I first just wanna say I'm sorry, alright. I know it wasn't your fault and I should be thanking you as well so, uh, thanks," she blushed but continued. "I know I should give him some rest but I don't wanna be your group's fifth wheel so I think I'll stay with Tyler. I can give him some food after he wakes up and we can eat together."

"Hold up, Ethan and I are not a thing and two he needs his rest so I think you need to come with us, Jess."

"I know he can rest but the doctor didn't say that he couldn't eat first. Plus I can get to know Tyler a little better anyways. I did injure him so I think I should repay him by giving him a meal. You know how I am about favors," she whined as I sighed. It was true, she felt like she was forever in debt to them if she didn't pay them back.

"I guess you can stay as long as you give him some rest. That's what the doctors said."

"Oh my gosh thank you Ember, you're the best!" she squealed as I shook my head.

"We'll come back in a half hour. I don't wanna see you two smooching," I warned and waved goodbye before I caught up with Ethan.

~

"So, what were you talking about back there in the hospital?" Amy asked as I sipped my drink. Mark and Ethan had just sat down with our meals and I realized I had to tell them now.

"Well she kinda likes him and to be honest with you I think Tyler does too," I said and Mark gave me a look.

"No way. No offense to your friend Ember, but Tyler wouldn't like anyone even if it was her," Mark started but Ethan stepped in.

"I don't know about that Mark, I was standing next to him and he seemed a little red when I cut into their handshake," he shrugged.

"Yeah and you ruined their moment," I glared as he winked at me playfully. I shook my head and went back to the story. "Anyway, well our plan was that she would fall on him and then they could possibly kiss but she did ended up injuring him instead. That's why she ran into him in the first place," I explained as they nodded in understanding.

"Now she's staying at the hospital with him and going to eat lunch with him so they can get closer. I told her that he has to get some sleep but she won't listen," I said and took a forkful of pasta.

"Well, I think they're cute together. If they got married and had kids they could have her pretty green eyes with his curly hair. Oh my gosh, we need to set them up on a proper date now!" Amy said excitedly.

"Sad to say that can't happen 'cause he's gonna be in the hospital for a while," Mark shrugged.

"Oh, that's not a problem for her. She can wait. Let's see how they're doing right now," I said and pulled out my phone to text Jess.

**_me:_ ** _hey how are you two doing?_

**_jess:_ ** _very good we're talking about when he used to play water polo in school (_ _͡_ _°_ _͜ʖ ͡_ _°)_

**_me:_ ** _hmm_

"Apparently he's talking to her about when he played water polo in school," I said and the other three all groan in reply.

"What's so wrong about that?"

"It's the most boring-"

"Longest-"

"Most selfish story he tells all of the time. Tell her to get out of there now," Ethan warned as I pulled out my phone again

**_me:_ ** _ethan just told me that you need to get out of there now_

**_jess:_ ** _why?_

**_me:_ ** _because it's a selfish story he tells everyone_

**_jess:_ ** _but i like it and im not gonna be rude_

"She's not budging. Should we go and rescue her?" I asked.

"Definitely. We can bring our meals in the car," Mark replied as we hurried out of the restaurant.

~

As we reached the room we were expecting anything but laughter but I bet the whole floor could hear Jess's obnoxious laugh.

I gave Ethan a confused look before we stepped in. Jess was wiping the tears from her eyes while Tyler was still laughing trying to cover his mouth but failing horribly.

"It doesn't look like she needs saving, " I whispered to Ethan.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm crying. Tyler just told the best story but I think most of you guys have already heard it though so I'll spare you the details," she said and wiped the last tear from her eye and stood up.

I pulled her outside as they went to talk to Tyler.

"Hey I'm so sorry we didn't come sooner, Ethan had to finish his sandwich first but-"

"Look I don't know why you guys came because he's really not selfish. He's very athletic and attractive, he has the best story-telling skills, and not to mention he's really sweet. He knows what he's talking about and it turns out we both hate the Patriots."

"Jess you and I both know that you don't watch football," I argued but she shook her head.

"I doubt he'll mind when I tell him when we're married Ember. I swear I'm in love," she almost yells and I have to shush her so they won't hear how crazy she is.

"Jess, you haven't even had a proper date with him. You have to calm down and think for a second before saying things like that. I don't mind that you like him but just please wait until you go on a proper date before you go thinking anything too crazy."

**_ Ethan's P.O.V. _ **

"Okay I'll go on a proper date with her but you have to promise me that you'll go on a proper date with Ember as well. You have to pinky promise me," Tyler said as he held out his pinky finger for me.

"Oh come on Tyler! I doubt she even likes me like that," I told him. Yes, she was the one who kissed me but I knew it was out of pity.

**_ Ember's P.O.V. _ **

"That's bull Ember!" Jess practically yelled. "He likes you and you know it. Go on a proper date with him to a restaurant if you really don't think so. Come on my pinky is getting tired," she wiggled and I sighed as I brought my pinky up to hers.

"You promised and now you can't break it!"

"Ugh okay okay! I think it's time to go back inside now," I said as I turned to open the door but it opened by itself and I was met by Ethan on the other side.

"Oh, hi Ember I was just about to talk to you. Jess, could I steal her for a second?" Ethan asked nervously and I weirdly felt the same. After my discussion with Jess, I wasn't sure how I would be able to ask him out.

"We were just about to come inside but she's yours, sir," she saluted as she went back inside the room.

"So, uh what did you want to talk to me about?" I turned to him.

"Oh, right right. So I was wondering..." he started and shoved his hands in his pockets. "if you would like to go get some food with me."

"Get some food with you?" I questioned while I squinted my eyes.

"Uh, yeah like in a fancy restaurant or something nice?"

"Like a date?"

"No! Yes! No. Maybe? If you want to?" he shrugged and then started to run through his hair a few times nervously. "Gosh I knew I shouldn't have done this now," he mumbled.

"I would be happy to go eat some food with you if you want me to," I chuckled and he joined in as well.

"Yeah, I want you to but do you truly want to?" he asked and I chuckled even more.

"Ethan, I was going to ask you to go with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: WOWIE I actually don't know how I feel about this chapter. I finished it so fast man and I didn't even realize it at first. What do you guys think about Jess and Tyler? Do you want them together or not? Also, I made Ethan such a dork in this chapter I hate myself but I felt he would actually be like that so... It's gonna be a little hard writing them on a date so I can probably say now that we're past or a little past halfway on this book possibly and I'm so happy! Thank you guys for reading this and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will future chapters as well. If you'd like you could leave a comment or vote or like or you could even share it with one of your friends who like ethan as well! Thank you guys again! IMPORTANT QUESTION: What is your favorite vine?


	25. but did she feel the same way?

_**[(Song: Intertwined by dodie)](https://youtu.be/WaHrWLCUmfc) ** _

**_Ethan's P.O.V._ **

"Don't you think this is a bit much?" I asked while Amy was fixing my suspenders. Mark was trying to figure out what bowtie I should wear while Tyler was shining my shoes.

"No way, Ethan. You have to look your best tonight. Jess told Tyler that she's already got something classy planned for Ember, so you can't go in some old pair of jeans and a wrinkly t-shirt," Kathryn argued as I rolled my eyes. All I wanted was to have a simple dinner with her. 

"Ember is going to fall in love with you when she sees you in this. You better not mess this up, you hear me?" Amy warned.

"Sir yes sir," I answered before she whacked me in the back of the head with her hand.

"Alright, Jess just texted me and said they'll be there in a few minutes. Let's get the final touches done," Tyler announced as he gave me my now shined shoes.

After I put on my shoes I decided to go downstairs to be ready at the door, but before I could reach the steps, Mark stopped me.

"Hey, wait up Ethan. I wanna talk to you for a second before you go," he said as he fixed the bowtie around my neck. 

"Oh-kay, what do you want to talk to me about?" I questioned and narrowed my eyes.

"Don't worry. It's not long or boring, I just wanna say something," he held his hands up in defense and then continued. "Look, all I wanna say is that we're here for you no matter what. Even if you completely mess this up and you lose her, we still have your back. I just want you to have a good time and don't ruin it for yourself or Ember. Okay?" he patted me on the back.

"Aw, Mark. Come here," I said and motioned with my arms to bring him in. He reluctantly complied and I decided to give him a big ol' squeeze. 

It was nice that Mark still cared about me no matter what might happen but it made me a little worried when he said that. Nothing bad could happen between us. The worst she could do is turn me down, right?

"Alright Ethan, that's enough," he urged as I broke away. He gave me a pat on the back before heading downstairs.

"Hey, they just parked! You better get your ass down here!" Tyler yelled as I rushed down the steps as quickly as I could. 

"I could get down there even with this brace on so hurry up! She's almost at the door!" 

I sprinted towards the door as Amy and Kathryn gave me a quick hug. I took a few deep breaths, but I couldn't help the big thumping in my chest. I pulled my suspenders and fixed my bowtie one last time before Tyler grabbed the handle of the door. 

As the door opened I took a sharp intake when I saw her.

She looked...

Beautiful.

The lacy dress wrapped around her figure perfectly and with her hair fixed up I could take in every inch of her face. The cobalt really brought out her tawny eyes and the freckles that covered her face. 

I suddenly felt this ache in my chest and I knew that it wasn't just my nerves. This feeling made me think that I knew I couldn't just be a friend to her, but did she feel the same way?

_**Ember's P.O.V.** _

I wonder if he felt this way too. The sudden rapid beating of my heart and the flux of emotions that warmed me. I just hope I'm not the only one feeling like this. But what if he doesn't? What if he's horrified how bare I look without my hair down to cover my face? What if he's unattracted to how the dress awkwardly fits me?

Leave. Don't leave. Leave. Don't leave. Leave-

"Alright, kids don't party too long. Ethan needs his sleep,"  Mark announced before I bail out. Tyler and Mark patted him on the back and Amy gave me a wink as we headed out the door. I  gave her a slight smile but I could barely mask the nervousness I was feeling. 

After we awkwardly walked to the car, I decided it was best that I needed to speak with him how uneasy I was about this. 

"I need to talk to you about something," we both spoke simultaneously. I blushed and chuckled before I spoke again. "Um, you can go first."

"Oh, thank you. Can I ask you something?" he turned to me and I nodded. "Well, I just wanted to know if you really wanted to do this? You do look really nice tonight but I don't know... You just don't seem like you're very excited about going out to a fancy dinner."

"I really do want to hang out with you but I have to be honest with you, Ethan. Jess wanted me to go with you on this date. She's the one who got me all dolled up but I don't care for this," I said, gesturing to my face and dress. 

"Tyler wanted to do the same thing! Ooh, I'm gonna kill those two," he shook his head while gritting.

"Well, why don't we go to my place and hang out there? It doesn't have to be anything special. Plus, you've never seen my apartment," I persuaded nudged his shoulder. 

"Hmm, I'm not sure..." he teased as he acted like he was thinking about it.

"I can order pineapple pizza?" I offered.

"Show me the way!"

~

"I have a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt from one of Jess's old boyfriends. Do you want it?" I yelled across the apartment. I was changing into something a little more comfortable while Ethan was finding something to watch. Even though he did look so handsome in his suit, I didn't want him to be uncomfortable. 

He walked into the room as I pulled out the sweatpants and shirt and handed it to him. 

"Thank you so much, Ember. You're the best," he said and I nodded. 

The doorbell rang and I rushed to the door to pay for the pizzas, but as I came back in the kitchen to set them down I almost dropped the boxes with the sight that was in front of me. 

I tried to avert my eyes away and put the pizzas back on the stove but I couldn't resist the urge to look back at Ethan's chest. He was very slim but had a fit body. My eyes trailed down the slight indentations from his abs and the curves of his torso. But before I could stare any longer, I was blocked by the new shirt he was putting on and quickly darted my eyes away again. 

"Ya like what you see?" he asked while wiggling his eyebrows as I turned away to keep him from seeing me blush beet red.  

"I-I," tried to start but I shook my head and chuckled nervously. I was too baffled and forgot what I wanted to say.

"It's alright, Ember. I know you want this," he teased and danced his way over to me, pulling my arms out closer to him. At this point, I was l full on laughing and I couldn't help the heat coming from my cheeks. 

"Oh, come on college girl! Loosen up!" he said as he twirled me around a few times.

I did start to loosen up more as I started to shake my hips and let my arms flow to the same rhythm as him. We were both completely stupid and I had no idea what I was doing but I was having fun.

He decided to change it up and twirl me around but this time instead of letting go he pulled me closer to his chest.

I took a sharp breath as I stood there planted to the ground.

Should I turn away?

_**Ethan's P.O.V.** _

It was now or never.

I have to go for it.

_**Ember's P.O.V.** _

I figure since he hasn't done anything yet I might as well walk away but before I have the chance to Ethan twisted me back around and pulled me in to a kiss. I almost pulled away in shock, but his lips were so smooth I responded by deepening the kiss a little more. He held my cheeks as I pulled on his hair. We broke away only for a few seconds before I pulled him back on the couch but tripped on one of the legs.

We crashed down on the floor instead and I couldn't help but laugh at our stupidity.

He turned towards me smirking as he asked, "What are you laughing at?"

"It's- it's nothing," I sighed and turned away.

"No, come on. Tell me. Did I do something stupid?" He pulled me back to his attention.

"It's not you who's stupid, it's me. I thought I could actually do something right for once without messing up like that," I shook my head as I pointed towards the couch.

"Ember, do you know how long I've stressed over the decision to make that move? You haven't done anything wrong, babe. You really make me happy, truly happy and that's something I haven't got in a long time. I know you say you don't do anything right but you must be doing something right because you've got me."

"Ethan, thank you so much," I thanked him and he gave me a peck on the cheek before he got up and pulled me up with him.

"We should probably get to the movie, huh," he suggested and I smiled goofily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Awee ain't this cute! Sorry if this is cringy I tried but I didn't want it to go too far of course cause that wouldn't make any sense and I just felt like it wasn't needed. I already have the next chapter done and it's gonna be shorter so I hope you guys don't mind. If you have any feedback for me let me know! I might take this down for a little bit because I might want to edit this a little more but ill let you guys know.


	26. FINALS

As you can see from my title of the chapter, finals are coming up for me so I won't be updating until the end of December possibly but I do have one part already made so what I was wondering is should I upload it now or upload it a few weeks later? Please let me know what you think!

 


	27. "what are you talking about?"

_**[(Song: Ocean Eyes by Billie Eilish)](https://youtu.be/-u5gDCNwTiw) ** _

_**Ethan's P.O.V.** _

I'm missing the majority of the movie right now but I can't help gazing at Ember right now. I never really felt like I could feel so ecstatic. All of this pressure from my chest has been lifted off except for one thing.

It's time I tell her what I really do.

**_Ember's P.O.V._ ** ****

He suddenly grabbed the remote, searching for a certain button but he was having some trouble.

When I gave him a confused look he sighed and asked, "Do you know how to switch it to YouTube?"

"Yeah it's the red button," I replied while I pointed it out to him but I was still confused. "Why are we going to YouTube? I thought we were watching the movie?"

"Yeah we can after but I need to show you something. I know you might get mad at me for this but I really hope you can understand," he said while he started to type.

As he started to press the  _C_  and  _R_   letters, I knew what was going to happen but before I could stop it, he looked up.

He narrowed his eyes before looking from me to the TV a few times before taking a breath. 

"What is this?" he questioned as he motioned to the screen with his eyes. 

"W-what do you mean?" I tried to lie but he could see right through me.

"You know what I mean. Why did you lie to me?" He had a hurt look on his face but I couldn't confess.

"What are you talking about?"

"You said you didn't know who I was but from your recent searches it looks like you know almost everything about you," he snarled. 

"I didn't know you at first. I didn't lie to you about that. What I wanna know is why didn't you tell me that you were famous?" I pointed at him, changing the subject.

"God, Ember! I hate it when people call me famous!"

"I'm sorry, Ethan I'll rephrase for you. Why didn't you tell me you had a big YouTube channel?"

"I was just about to show you!"

"Then why did it take you so long?" I fired back.

"I thought I could trust you. I thought I could be comfortable enough with you that I could share something personal about me. Most fans know almost everything about me already and I thought for once I could tell you for myself but it seems like that didn't happen with you either." He shrugged his shoulders and got up.

At this point, I didn't even know what to say. All I could focus was trying not to cry even though my eyes were stinging.

He was in the doorway now, holding the doorknob. "Oh, and you know these memories we've had with each other the last few months? Forget them all." 

 And with that, he slammed the door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Bet you guys didn't see that happen huh? HAHAHAHA! Sorry, it's kinda short but I'll try to make the next one a little longer. If you have any feedback let me know and comment! I'd also like to know who's side you're on. Was Ethan at fault for not telling her he was a YouTuber or do you think Ember was betraying Ethan by not telling him that she already knew. Please write your thoughts below!


	28. ETHAN HAS A TWIN???

YO I JUST SAW THIS TWEET AND THIS GIRL FOUND A BOY THAT LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE ETHAN AND ETHAN SAW IT TOO I'M SO SHOOK CHECK THIS OUT 

[CLICK HERE ](https://twitter.com/kiwiijackie/status/942171849940758528)

 


	29. "i think it's best for you."

**_Ethan's P.O.V._ **

I want to block her. I want to erase her out of my life but I know it's easier said than done. I know I said I already was going to delete those memories of Ember and me together but I just can't. At least not now. Luckily she hasn't snapped me yet, begging me to forgive her, but I secretly wish she did. 

I catch myself checking my phone for no reason, hoping to see something from Ember, but then I throw it and curse myself out. One day I was yelling so loud, Mark came into my room to see me. 

"Ethan, I think you need to take a break. From working, from your phone, and from L.A. You need to go home and see your family. Spend some time with your old friends back in Maine and take your mind off of Ember," he said as I mentally cringed at the mention of her name. 

"Look I'm sorry but someone had to say it. We all know you're checking your phone because you're expecting her to text you back. Maybe you should just turn your phone off while you're there? I think it's best for you."

He was right. I missed my family and friends and I needed to go home for my birthday. Especially after what all has happened I definitely wanted a drink or two as well.

"You know what Mark? You're absolutely right. I deserve this. I'm going to start packing my bags now," I said and headed upstairs.

**_Ember's P.O.V._ **

"Ember!" Jess yelled.

"Mhmm."

"Ember, get your ass up!" 

"Five more minutes," I muttered into my pillow.

"One-" 

"You won't do anything."

"Two-"

"I'm not moving."

"Three!" she shouted as I nuzzled deeper into my covers. Just as I got comfortable, I felt the bed tilt as I tumbled down with a crash onto the floor. 

"What the fuck was that for? I said five more minutes!" I said as she pulled me up. 

"You've said five more minutes for the past few weeks. You've missed your classes at least four times. I talked to Emily and she said that if you miss any more this semester you'll fail," she warned and I rolled my eyes. 

"So what? It doesn't matter anymore. I don't want to be a writer anyways."

"Doesn't matter? Are you kidding me Ember? Just because one guy broke up with you doesn't mean you're gonna drop out. That stupid present is the thing weighing you down right now," she said while she pointed to the small wrapped gift on my nightstand. 

"No! I have to keep this!" I said as I grabbed and pressed the object to my chest. 

"Just take it to him please. Or give it to Amy. After that, we can go shopping or something later? I was thinking we could go to a club."

I scoffed and shook my head. Like I could find anyone decent in one of the sweat-filled places. But maybe I could really get over Ethan. 

"Oh come on! Just please for this once? Follow my advice?" she pleaded and I sighed.

"I guess. I'll meet you at the mall around three so we can find a new dress to make Tyler jealous!" I teased and she squealed with excitement.

Maybe it wouldn't be so hard after all.

~

I lied. It's more than just hard. It's extremely difficult. Harder than learning how to tie your shoes or learning how to ride a bicycle without your training wheels for the first time. 

Each step I took towards the front door of Mark's place I told myself to turn back and drive back to my apartment but as soon as I decided to try to turn back, the door opened, showing Mark. 

"Hello, Ember? What are you doing here?" 

"I-i just wanted to know if Ethan was there? I have something for him. I was going to give it to him for his birthday but..." I trailed off and handed the present to him. 

"I-uh will make sure this gets him. He's about to leave but I'm sure I can give it to him," he confirmed as he gestured towards the gift.

"Hey, Mark! Who's at the door?" a voice yelled and I looked through the glass to see Ethan's figure walking towards the door. 

Before he could reach to the door, I rushed down the pathway, towards my car and opened and closed the driver's door after I got in. I pulled out of the house quickly and drove out to a safe spot to cry. For about almost a half hour until the police pulled over to ask if I was okay. 

I knew then that I officially had to pull myself together and that meant going to a nightclub and finding myself a new man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Even though this will be published after I actually wrote all of this the day before my finals so sorry if its crazy. OOOH MAN WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GONNA HAPPEN AT THE NIGHTCLUB?? WHAT DO YOU THINK EMBER GOT FOR ETHAN?? WILL MARK GIVE THE PRESENT TO ETHAN?? Please put down your predictions in the comments because I would love to read them. I also wanna say we're about 75% of the way done with the book but don't count on my word with that I'm never exactly sure. I also already have a main plan of what I want to do with the rest of the book so I probably won't have any long breaks and might be a little more consistent. Share this book if you think your fellow Ethan stans will like this and don't be afraid to give me some feedback!


	30. "...i'm evan."

**_Ethan's P.O.V._ **

"Mark, who was that?" I questioned as I tried to peer out but Mark quickly shut the door before I could see anyone. 

"Nothing. It's nothing. Just the mail people giving me a package. It's really nothing though," he spoke quickly with his arm clutched with a package against his chest.

I gave him a strange look but I decided to not question him further. It was probably for some stupid challenge he had for me when I got back. I did have a flight to go to in an hour and I didn't need anything distracting me from packing my stuff.  

~ 

"Do you have the ticket?" I asked while walking down the stairs with my bag in hand. 

"Yeah, I have it right here. You heading out early?" he asked and handed me the ticket.

"I might as well now because knowing me, I probably didn't fill up my car and I don't want to miss my flight," I said as I readjusted the bags' strap on my arm.

"Well Ethan, I hope you have a good time and please, please just focus on your family at home. No one else," he gave me a look as I held up my hands in defense.

"I will," I promised but a little part of me deep down knows that I won't.

_**Ember's P.O.V.** _

"We look super hot."

I turned to look at Jess. "What's wrong with you?"

"What? It's true," she smirked as she slicked down her dress.

I shook my head and sighed. "Let's just get inside and see about that, alright?"

~

"Hey, do you wanna drink?" I yelled at Jess over the roaring music from the speakers by the dancefloor.

I thought it would be nice of me to pay for some drinks, but she was too busy grinding on some random guy that pulled her away, making me the third wheel somehow.

She didn't answer so I rolled my eyes and sulked my way to the bar, avoiding a few possible gropers.

"I'll get whatever is cheapest," I told the bartender as he turned to start making me some sort of weird concoction.

While I was waiting, I reached down into my purse to fetch for some money but all I could find was my phone and Jess's. I think Jess took the rest of mine to get into here in the first place because she's never responsible with any money I have. She's not even responsible with her own boyfriend.

I shove my phone back into my bag and keep Jess's out and go onto her snapchat after putting in her password.

I press and hold down the big circle on the screen as I begin to record Jess grinding on the guy while he has his hands hanging lightly on her sides. I zoom in even closer before I stop and type, _"looks like she's found a new man now ;)"_ and send it to Tyler.

Since she lost my money, she's losing her 'boyfriend'.

"Here ya go, Miss," he said as I quickly turned around. He had some fancy drink with an umbrella sticking out at the top.

"Well you see," I chuckled nervously. "I thought I had something to pay for it, but my friend used all of my money so..." I trailed off and scooted the drink away.

He chuckled along as well. "Ma'am this drink was already paid for."

"What?" I furrowed my brows and squinted my eyes. "Who?" He had to be kidding me.

"I'm not dicking with you. He's over there," he motioned as my eyes followed to a hunk of steam. His chestnut hair was coiffed that really brought out the sky blue color in his eyes. Not to mention his sleek gray suit that fit very well with his shape.

His gaze met mine and he suddenly noticed my staring. He got up out of his seat and I knew he was coming over to me. I wasn't really sure what to do so I turned myself around, facing away, and took a sip of my paid drink.

I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder as I  slowly turned towards what I thought was the guy I had locked eyes with but I was mistaken. His all too similar features almost scared me as I turned around but what really got me is what he first said to me.

"Uh, hey...I'm Evan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This one is semi short but I ended this one for affect. I first wanna say thank you for all of the support from all of the different sites I've posted this on and that I will try not to disappoint you. Who do you think this Evan character reminds her of? Do you think Jess deserved that or did Ember go too far? Do you think Mark betrayed Ethan as well? Please let me know what you think in the comments! I would really love to read it!


	31. my apologies

This apology is long overdue, but I would just like to say that I am so sorry that I haven't been able to write and publish anything to you guys. It's been a very stressful year so far with working in school and stage managing in the theatre that I hardly ever think about this. I am definitely taking a break now but when I can, possibly in spring break or after the musical, I can come back to this. I hate disappointing you all, but I have to put myself first sometimes. Not to mention when I was trying to work on the chapter, I would have extreme writer's block, so the chapter is underdeveloped and still not finished. 

I thank you all for the support, and I hope you all will stay with me through this long journey ahead. If you choose not to stay, I completely understand, but I just wanted to thank you for just reading it up until now. 

Thank you.


	32. “hi, i’m ember.”

"Ethan?" I squinted. "Is that you?" I examined him once again. His acne was hardly visible and his hair was now a dark shade of brown but I was sure it was just an attempt of a disguise.

"Who's Ethan?"

"You're not fooling anyone Evan," I mocked. "Come here and let me look at your hair," I ordered and stood up to get a better look at his hair.

I waved my fingers through his hair a few times to see any traces of blue in his hair, but his hair was completely brown. His roots matched his ends and his hair felt even softer than before.

Maybe it wasn't him?

To really figure out if it was actually Ethan, I had one last test to pull and I knew I would have to embarrass myself to do it. I had to say his famous introduction.

I took a deep breath and counted to three before I spoke.

"What is up my cranky crew!" I cheered and smirked, waiting for his reaction, but he only gave me a confused look.

I sighed. Maybe it wasn't Ethan, but now I had to figure out a way to keep him from leaving.

Before he could turn away, I pulled him back and held out my hand for him to shake.

"Let's start over. Hi, I'm Ember."

~

After I had apologized and started over, I had learned a lot about him. His full name was Evan Michael Nestin, which was really close to Ethan's, but it really must've been a coincidence. Other than the name, they didn't have that much in common. He told me he was an English major like me but he would like to be a writer instead.

"So what college are you enrolled to? I'm the one up north past second street."

His expression brightened. "McKenna, right? I just got transferred there!"

This was my chance. I had to do some kind of gesture to get a little closer to him. I didn't want to lose him either.

"Maybe I could show you around campus? When do your classes start?" I offered.

"Yeah, that'd be great. My first class is at noon? I'm not sure who the teacher is."

"Its probably with Mr. Evans but with your name, you'll be the one student he likes," I chuckled and he laughed along.

"We can meet up at the library if you want? You'll probably have to get your books there anyway. I'll show you," I pulled out Jess's phone and unlocked it to open up the maps app when I got a notification from her snapchat. It brought had an idea. I dumb and another petty idea, but I didn't care at the moment.

"Hey, Etha-I mean Evan!" I said excitedly.

He perked his head up from his the tv screen.

"Do you wanna take a picture together?" When he shook his head I urged him even more. "Come on, new friends have to get pictures together! I promise I won't forget about you at school," I wagered and gave him my best puppy eyes.

"Oh gosh, you girls and using that look," he ran his fingers through his hair and smiled. "Fine."

"Yay! Okay, so do you think you could give me a kiss on the cheek while I take the picture? It doesn't have to be a big kiss." He didn't look convinced. "I promise. Please?" I pleaded.

"Alright, which one?" he chuckled and shook his head.

"This one, right here," I pointed to my left one to show.

He scooted closer and leaned over while I positioned my phone, ready to take it.

"Are you ready?" I looked over at him. He didn't respond at first but then gave a slight nod.

"Three, two, one..." I counted down and gave the camera a bright smile while he leaned in, giving me a small peck on the cheek as I clicked on the capture button.

I pulled the phone back and showed the picture to him.

The flash made us stand out in the darkness which made my face looked flushed. I think it was good enough to send to Ethan.

"We look pretty cute, huh," I wiggled my eyebrows at him. He snickered in response and took a sip of his drink.

"You don't mind if I post it, do you?"

He shook his head. "No, not at all, but can we get back to college? We were talking about that before you got sidetracked..." He trailed off and gave me a look.

I put my hands up in defense. "Okay, okay! You got me. I just wanted to show the world this handsome fellow," I smirked.

He reluctantly smiled and went back to talking as I went back to my phone. Yes, it was incredibly rude of me considering I really liked the guy, yet I had to show Ethan. There was a big chance that he had already blocked me, but I had to take these chances that are given to me.

As soon as I saw that it was opened, my pounding heart swelled even more. My palms started to sweat as I felt my face begin to heat up. Why do I always get so anxious with him?

I refresher d my chat and my eyes zoomed in on the chat bubble from Ethan. After I clicked on the bubble, I immediately regretted it.

> _**ethan:** what the hell? did you edit me into the picture? em, you have to get over it    _  

_Em._ Only he called me by Em.

> __**me:** it's not edited  
>        His name is Evan and he's very nice  
>       He's completely opposite of you
> 
> _**ethan:** congratulations  
>            Tyler just told me that you sent him a video of Jess and another guy???_
> 
> _**me:** yep_
> 
> _**ethan:** WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?_
> 
> _me: he had to know_
> 
> _**ethan:** HES GONNA TAKE IT OUT ON ME NOW_
> 
> _**me:** that's not my problem_
> 
> _**ethan:** it is because Im suppose to be enjoying my time at home. I shouldn't even have my phone on_
> 
> _**me:** why don't you then?_
> 
> _**ethan:** because...  
>            Idk_
> 
> _**me:** can I ask you something?_
> 
> _**ethan:** ig so_
> 
> _**me:** why didn't you block me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I have held this chapter off for so long, I almost couldn't finish it. I wouldn't be surprised if the majority of you guys left because it's been so long. I finished this up a little at a time every few days when I'm not doing something crazy. I'm so sorry these chapters are coming in so late; I just have so much stupid homework and I've had theatre and I forget, but I should just stop making excuses. I'll try to get the next one up soon, but who knows. I hope you all can stay and read this mess and thank you.


	33. “how did we even get that far?”

_**Ethan's P.O.V.** _

"Dad what the-"

"Son, you need to take a break from that phone of yours, and spend some time with your dad. We're supposed to celebrate your birthday, but you've been hooked on that thing since we got into the bowling alley," he scolded and put it in his pocket. "You can have this when you learn to have a little fun with your old man."

I huffed. I guess he was right. I should be following Mark's orders. Since I had no other choice, I had might as well make it a nice night with my dad.

~

**_ Ember's P.O.V. _ **

It's been a week since I've asked him and I still haven't gotten a reply back. Luckily, he hasn't opened it yet but that scares me even more.

Did he get shot, mugged, kidnapped? I'm considering texting Tyler, but he doesn't want to speak to me. After Tyler showed Jess the video I sent him, she decided that she didn't want to speak to me either.

I wonder if he's freaked out about my gift I gave him? Mark said he would give it to him, but Ethan hasn't said one word about it.

I wanted to message him on Snapchat, but I don’t have the time because I'm supposed to be studying for a test in American Literature while in the library. Except I couldn't do that either because I had to accidentally lock eyes with Evan as he's walking over to my table.

I quickly looked down at my book and pretend to be fully immersed in someone named Nathaniel Hawthorne. 

I know Evan is a nice guy and I should want to talk to him, but there's one thing Jess and I don't do with college guys; talk to them after we hook up. How did we even get that far? I'm not sure, but I knew I wanted to make Ethan even more jealous and at that time I thought that was the only way to do it.

"Nathaniel Hawthorne, hmph. I'm more of a Allan Edgar Poe guy myself, but I guess we can get along," he said as he sat himself and his books down.

I honestly didn't know what to say. Some part of me wants to snap at him and have myself rush out of the library, yet I can hear Jess yelling at me to get over him and give Evan a chance. I guess I could give him a shot. It wouldn't be so bad to date him, right?

"Hmm, I don't know. You're really gonna have to win me over with that loser," I teased.

"Oh, it won't be that hard. I already won you over last week, didn't I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I know this chapter isn't very long but I think I've added a lot more of Ember's thoughts in this chapter so that makes you guys feel included...I guess if that makes any sense? I hope it does. I have some questions for you guys that I hope you can answer: What do you think the gift is? Will Mark give Ethan the gift? Do you think Ember is making the right decision to move on? Should Tyler and Jess be mad at Ember? Please tell me what you think about it and leave some feedback! I will hopefully get started on the new chapter shortly.


	34. the secret gift

**_ Ethan's P.O.V. _ **

After a few weeks of my parents nagging me and my relatives questioning my every move, I decided to to go back to LA. I was so far behind on my videos and if I didn't get back to it, I would disappoint my community and I hate doing that. Besides, I was going back on tour with Mark in a few days and I had to get any many videos recorded as I could.

Two connecting flights and several hours later, I finally got off the plane and had Kathryn there to take me back to my apartment.

"Did you have a good time?" she asked after we got into the car.

I turned to give her a look. "Yeah, mom. It was great. Why are you concerned?"

She chuckled and shrugged her shoulders as she continued driving. "I don't know, I'm a person who's concerned about their friend's well-being?"

"Okay, okay I believe you. Everything was very nice back home, but..." I drifted off. I wasn't sure if I should tell her about the Ember situation.

"But? What is it, Ethan? Is it about Ember?"

I whipped my head around to face her. "Yeah...How did you know?"

"I'm still friends with her on Snapchat too. You're not the only one who watches her stories."

"I can't believe she's already moving on! I know it's been weeks, but I thought it would be a little longer until she'd want to date again..." I sighed.

"Ethan, you're blind! He looks just like you! She's definitely not over you and I know she's using him to make you jealous," she said and shook her head at me in disappointment.

I had to take a minute to process this.

Holy shit.

"Okay, we're here sir," she said before I could say anything. I wasn't actually sure what to say.

"Oh, by the way, someone gave you a present. Mark told me who it was from, but I don't remember who he said. Now get out loser," she teased as she let me out by my apartment.

After I took a nice long shower and nap, I decided I needed to clean up the place. I threw all of my rotten food away, picked up trash that was laying around, and sorted through all of the packages and mail I got...except for one. The secret present.

After all of the chores I've done, it was time I gave myself a break. But before I could open it, I decided to start a small stream so everyone knew that I wasn't dead.

I quickly pull up my Twitch account and get everything set up and put my gift on the desk, in front of the camera.

Before I open the present, I take a few minutes to welcome everyone and give them enough time to join.

"Hello, hello, hello everybody!" I say and scan the comments quickly. "First off I wanted to say that I am not dead as you can see. I just got back from Maine and spent some time with my family and friends over there. I got some time to relax and I had a wonderful time there."

"I'm going to be going back on tour with Mark in a little bit so I'm not sure how much time I'm going to be able to prep videos before but I'll try. But I'm also here because as you all know it was recently my birthday and that's part of the whole reason why I was in Maine, so I got a secret gift from someone. I'm not sure who it's from, but I'm excited to open it and I wanted to share that with you guys," I smile and twirl the wrapped box around so everyone could see.

I look at the comments again and see the range of guesses of what the mysterious gift could be.

"Alright guys so I'm going to start and just because I don't know if the object could be fragile or not, I'm going to open it slowly and carefully."

I find the side flaps of taped wrapping paper and unfold them first. Then there's another piece of tape that holds down the paper right on top and carefully unwrap that as well. After this I can easily get the rest of it off and I'm left with a cardboard box. There's no shipping address label to see where it's from which makes me even more anxious.

"Okay so now we've gotten the paper off and we're left with this box now. There's no shipping address label so I have no clue. For this part I'm going to use my scissors and a smart tip for all you peoples out there is to not run with scissors! I know you were all taught that when you were all little children, but it's still a good lesson to stay with you. Don't forget it," I warn them and point to the camera.

I start to cut the tape along the flaps until there's none left to and open the flaps. Whoever did this to me really likes to annoy the shot out of me because now I have to dig through all of the packing peanuts to get to it.

"Now we've come so far during this journey guys and we're almost there. We just have to get through the mountain of packing peanuts. They will not defeat us!" I yell and quickly start to shove and throw them out of the box until I see a camera case and a handwritten note both at the bottom of the box.

I pull the items out and onto my desk while I throw the box off to the side.

I reach for the note first and start to read it aloud.

"Dear Ethan,

            I know you hate your current camera and decided to buy you a new one for your birthday, but it's not just any camera. It's the camera that has all of the memories that I've had with you and your friends. It may not be a lot but I've tried to get as many downloaded and captured as possible. I hope you will keep this gift no matter what happens to us.

                        your sunshine,

                                  Ember x."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look who's a real hypocrite...that's me. I wrote a lot of this during finals ngl which was in May...but it's all good now since I've remembered about this and gotten another chapter done!! I feel like a sloth slowly trying to write this. I mean I try not to and I do get chunks done at a time it's just I get sidetracked and I start to forget about this :( Well I do have a couple of questions for you guys: Was your guess correct? Do you think Ember picked the right gift? What do you think about the letter? How will Ethan respond?


End file.
